


Over The River

by Sonamae



Category: Grandia III
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Bi-Curiosity, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, F/M, M/M, Multi, One-Sided Relationship, Pining, Sex, Story Retelling, slow start
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 08:28:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 32,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6277129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonamae/pseuds/Sonamae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuki just wants to be a pilot, but he's not ready for the drama life keeps throwing at him instead.  Now he's got a quest to fulfill that he never asked for and emotional attachments he doesn't understand.  At least his long term quest mates are attractive.  Even the one with the tail... Especially him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A Retelling of the Entire Grandia III game, only this time with more drama from our randy group of 19 year olds. We've got everything from Bi-Sexual Yuki to Frustrated with her Boob Physics Dahna. Written as I played the game for the first time many, many years ago. Just getting around to posting it now because you all need something to do while my internet is out. Prepare for about 90 something pages of self indulgent goofiness updated while I crash at a friends.

“Holy _shit_!” The plane twisted off and Miranda screamed right in her son’s ear. Of _course_ it would go down while she was on it, Yuki fucking called it. His mother was great, but come on, she was like a giant walking curse. Miranda grabbed the back of Yuki’s seat as something caught his attention on the rode. Yuki had seen that pleading look on the girls face right before the wing clipped her carriage, and it had happened so fast that he was shocked it registered.

The girl was all big, desperate, brown eyes and frazzled blond hair. Her gaze was obviously unnerved and then there was just… a _lot_ of screaming as everything spun and then dropped out from beneath him. He’d crashed his beloved Number 19, he had _crashed_ and it was all his mothers fault! Why was his life so fucked up?

The jolt of the impact knocked the breath out of him, but he regained it with adrenaline as the area around him lit up with fire. Forcing oxygen into his lungs he dragged his body out of the cockpit and groaned, watching his mother scramble out behind him and away from the fire. He turned, coughing a bit through the sudden columns of smoke before he noticed the Flight Unit glittering dimly as it powered down at the nose of his plane. Yuki glared as he kicked his way through the rubble and grabbed at the units edges, trying to pry it out of its heated socket. He could smell the smell of frying leather on his gloves.

“No!” he gasped when the item refused to even wiggle a bit out of the socket. “I have to…” he gave another sharp tug as the fire sparked around him by his knees, “at least save this!” With one final tug he yanked the unit out and lost his balance atop the smoldering wood, his back hitting the ground as he scrambled away and coughed harder as the smoke made his eyes water.

He slumped finally when he was a safe distance and watched the plane catch. An image of Rotts horrified face ran through his mind, his friend was going to massacre him. “There goes our dream Rotts, up in fucking flames.”

This could _not_ get any worse.

“I had no idea that airplanes were so flimsy Yuki,” his mother quipped from behind him, “add just another passenger and ‘boom,’ that’s all she wrote.” Miranda’s voice was far too cheerful as she walked toward her son, one hand on her waist as she eyed the plane. Yuki felt his entire body boil as his free hand gripped the dirt beneath his palm. Aggravation surged through him as he put the flight unit up. His mother was just so... so...

“And just whose fault was that?” he ended up shouting back after his brain snapped, glaring at his mother as she rolled her eyes ever so slightly. She scoffed and turned her head in that way she did when she didn’t want him to see her do just that, the eye rolling and the universal ‘I’m your parent and I think you’re being stupid’ thing.

“Well, it all worked out okay didn’t it? I mean look at us, at least we’re safe right.”

He stood up abruptly as his mother turned again to walk away.

“Now hold on Miranda.” He held out a hand and was immediately silenced. The snaps of branches had broken through the undergrowth and voices rang out into shouts.

“Get them!” Arms looped underneath his own and he saw out of the corner of his eye that another man had grabbed his mother in a hold similar to the one he was in. “So, you’re the meddlers that got in our way, huh?” the solider holding Miranda barked out in question.

“But I’ve never heard of a Communicator’s bodyguards attacking from the skies.” the man grappling Yuki answered back to his comrade, tightening his grip as Yuki struggled and grunted.

“Communicator’s bodyguards?” Yuki tried to question just what the _fuck_ was going on, but his mother had provided the perfect distraction for him. She’d managed to hit the other guard hard enough that he grunted and loosened his hold, and when she did the solider holding Yuki loosened his grip in shock.

“Reggie!” The solider made a move as if he was about to reach around to help his friend, so Yuki used that momentum to undo the now weak grapple. After a bunch of mumbled curses and his mother barking orders at him the soldiers drew their swords and they readied for a fight, a fight the bad guys ultimately lost in a blur and about three swings.

“It looks like we’ve gotten ourselves into some trouble, aye Yuki? I don’t know what they were talking about though, soldiers are weird ones. Always coming and going without any regard for other people.” Miranda rambled as she pocketed her knives and kicked one of the soldiers for good measure. His grunt was of amazing agony. Yuki panted and winced at the slice along his arm, reaching into his pocket to grab an herb for the sting if nothing else. These men were looking for a Communicator, but what was... wait a minute...

“There was... Miranda there was a girl in that carriage earlier... with golden hair and, well, long ears.” he turned to his mother as the words poured out. _Of_ _course_ his mother just started grinning wildly and set her hands on her hips as she took a few steps toward him. Leave it to Yuki’s attention to detail to get him on the weird side with his mother. The side every teenage boy _hates_.

“My my Yuki, how observant of you.” He tried not to groan. “What with the crash and all, I’d have never have guessed you’d have such an eye for minor detail.” Miranda sighed and drew her smile back. “So, what do we do now little man?” she asked, a hand waving around at the clearing in the woods before them.

Yuki tried faking concern to go back to the village, but his mother saw right through him, as always. They ended up agreeing to go look for the little blond girl and make sure she was at least _safe_.  After all, his plane’s wing _had_ clipped her carriage, what if he’d seriously hurt her. Not to mention that if these sword wielding _idiots_ were after her, Yuki and Miranda had to make sure they got to her first so no one got hurt... well, no one but the bad guys anyway.

They ran through the path until they saw the destroyed carriage, but there was no sign of the girl. No sign of a struggle or rumble either, so she must have gotten away unseen. “Yuki, where would you go if you were her?” His mother’s voice rang in his head and he looked around after swallowing, hand rubbing the side of his head as his thoughts tried forming a pattern.

“If I were her…” Wait, where _would_ he go?

The horses caught his attention and he narrowed his eyes, glad they’d gotten off of the cart before it had crashed and that... wait, there were more than the four that had been pulling her carriage… The men were chasing her.

“They had horses, so the woods were her only chance. The trees here are way too thick for their bodies, they would have to go in on foot. She could lose them in there easier that way.” He started running toward the woods and looking back at his unmoving mother. “What’re you waiting for woman? Let’s go!” Yuki shouted toward her, diving into the trees as she laughed. He eventually heard the telltale sign of her following after him, and he wanted to groan He had to make sure this girl was okay; no one with that kind of look on her face could be running because they stole something. She stood out far too easily, no, this girl was being _hunted_.

The trees proceeded to thicken as they went on, and up ahead Yuki could swear he heard a voice or two. Behind him his mother has stopped short, and as he turned to question her she simply shushed him with a wave of her hand. She ducked low and he followed, sneaking through and underbrush as watching a tall, white haired man came into view. He seemed to be having what looked like a heated conversation with the girl through the bushes.

She looked frazzled, her knees dirty and her ankle swollen as she held out her staff in a defensive stance. Yuki readied to jump in but Miranda grabbed his arm, hushing him again as they continued to eavesdrop.

Suddenly the stranger had drawn swords and was walking right at the girl with intent in his eyes, and Miranda's grip released on Yuki as her hand went straight for her belt.

“Get away from that girl!” She shouted as she grew both her dagger and ran through the underbrush.

\--

So a battle had ensued, one of which no hits were taken but answers were given. In a way. The girls name was Alfina, very odd but... fitting.

When the other man vanished with a near snarl, Yuki let out a sigh and relaxed the grip on his sword and turned to Alfina to offer her a smile.

“Are you all right? Did he hurt you?” he asked as the blond shook her head no. There was a look about her that said otherwise, a slight sway to the way she held herself.

“I’m just... Fine.” And with that those bright brown eyes shut and Alfina dropped. Miranda’s eyes widened as she reached out, grabbing the girl before she could hit anything.

“Geez, the poor thing.” Miranda scooped her up and nodded at the staff on the ground. Yuki sighed and picked it up. “If we hang around here for too much longer, I get the feeling that we’ll probably run into more of those weirdos. Let’s go back to the village, Yuki, we need to patch her up You lead the way.”

“Right, let’s go.” Yuki muttered as they walked, glancing back every now and then to get a better look at this girl. She reminded him of, as cheesy as it may have seemed, an angel. Long flowing hair, soft eyes and a face that looked as if she would never lie... he felt a pull to her already, like a _need_ to keep her safe.

The only other people he’d ever felt this feeling for were Rotts, and Miranda. Of course that knowledge only further confused him.

When they got back to the village they made quick work to tuck her into Miranda’s bed. Yuki was kicked out right after as his mother cleaned up the girl’s wounds with a threat upon his life. He decided against arguing or saying he wanted to help and resigned himself to climbing the ladder to his bedroom so he could crawl beneath his sheets. He’d be lucky to dream at all tonight, or even sleep for that matter.

First his plane crashed because of his mother and a clipped wing, then he got attacked by random soldiers, and then he got to defend a beautiful... albeit exhausted girl from danger.

Oh yeah, weirdest day of his life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have an editor or a beta, and life has been utter shite, but here have this thing. Also the tags/relationships are subject to change as always.

Even though Yuki hadn’t planned on sleeping, as soon as he closed his eyes he had drifted off. The smell of strong herbs woke him with a start, and the faint hint of burning toast lingered beneath them. He rolled toward the railing on his bed and peered over the side, but there was no sign of his mother with breakfast. His normal morning routine had to be put off for today apparently, and he was reminded that there were guests about. Or, well, a single guest.

After dressing, he climbed down the ladder of his bed and rounded the corner, only to be a step away from bumping into Miranda as she eyed him suspiciously. She told him that ‘Alfina’ was fine but still sleeping, and that he had to get herbs for her that she was out of. He knew for a fact that Miranda had pots of it growing in her greenhouse, so he figured she just wanted him out of the house for a while. He heaved a sigh and stepped out of the door, thinking about where he and Rotts had stashed their medical supply.

If there was any left, it would probably be back in the garage, so maybe he could just sneak in and not get caught. The walk there was a quick and quiet one, so when he snuck through the door though, his heart sank at the empty garage.

Everything had been cleared out. Rotts was _gone._

He’d known his friend… or well, whatever Rotts was at this point, had told him he’d be leaving soon but... he didn’t expect it to be _this_ soon. Yuki hadn’t even been out a full twenty-four hours, and Rotts hadn’t even left him a goodbye note!

… then again, Rotts probably thought he was over the ocean by now.

Fuck… he couldn’t let his mind hang around this mess for too long, he had to get back and check on Alfina. He’d left her in Miranda’s care after all, there was no telling what his mother was doing. After snatching up the herb box heb hurried back to the house and slipped inside, making his way toward the kitchen. His mother was waiting for him, an impatient tap to her heel.

“Well, what are you waiting for you little brat, go in and see her. Go on!” she shoved him toward the hallway and then again toward the bedroom door. Yuki grunted, trying not to shoulder her of. She turned and made a beeline for the greenhouse doors as soon as he stepped into the hall.

When Yuki walked close to the door, he saw it set ajar, so he gave a tentative knock. He heard a hum, and he rolled both his shoulders before stepping inside. Alfina was awake and looking about at each of the herbs, a hand out as if she wanted to touch but was far too scared.

“What a lovely fragrance.” Her voice was so warm that it made Yuki feel… calmer? That must have been it, that voice and that smile.

“Oh, yeah, my moms got this weird obsession with growing stuff.” Yuki admitted as he scraped his thumb along the edge of the box.

“What do you mean?” Alfina looked back toward him and tilted her head, legs thrown over the end of the bed as she pulled the covers off.

“Oh, I mean… like this.” Yuki walked over to the pots lined up along the window sill and set his box down. “This one’s chamomile, this one is sage… I think it’s sage at least, here’s some of her lavender.” Behind him, Alfina had started laughing. “What?” He turned to look back at her and only saw a smile.

“It’s nothing. You just seem so… enthusiastic.” Her gaze glanced downwards. “I’m really glad someone like you was there last night.” She looked at her ankle, turning it slowly. “I’m Alfina, by the way,” before he could reply she went on, “and you’re Yuki, Miranda told me this morning.”

He stared at her for a few seconds, then jerked his thumb toward the door. “Do you want breakfast?” He asked, unsure of what to say.

“Oh, that sounds lovely, I’ll just-” When Alfina tried to stand up she gasped and wavered, falling to the side and back toward the bed. Yuki reached out on instinct and steadied her.

“Hey, easy on your ankle there. I know Miranda gave you some strong stuff for pain, but she’s no miracle worker.” He offered her a smile as she shifted all her weight to her uninjured ankle. “We’ll get you a splint or take you to a healer or something, alright?”

They were interrupted from gazing fixedly at one another by Miranda knocking and swinging open the door. As the wood thudded against the wall, there was an almost slick grin on her face. She walked right passed Yuki to Alfina, bending down to wrap the girl’s ankle in a splint and dusting that with white powder. His mother began to bagger the poor girl again and he tuned it out to stare at the wall.

At least until he heard the word Arcriff.

“Wait back up, are you talking about Arcriff on the _mainland_? The place that has that enormous temple?” He was almost aghast when Alfina nodded and tugged at a few of the rings on her dress. The conversation carried on and he decided to actually pay attention this time, learning they still had no idea who that man in black was and that Alfina needed to get back to the mainland _soon._ He and Miranda quickly jumped at the chance to help her to Mendi Harbor, even though she protested.

Yuki was mentally cursing his lack of a plane. He could have just taken her straight there, no hassle, but oh no. Miranda had to fuck everything up.

And then there was a scream outside. 

Miranda instructed Alfina to stay put so they could investigate and snatched at Yuki‘s arm. “You’re coming with me big guy, Alfina can watch over herself while her ankle sets.”

“Oww, yeah, sure, be right back.” He called into the hallway as Miranda dragged him through the house.

\--

“Gladys it’s really alright, he’s gone and you can come out… I’m so sorry about your shopping bag.” Miranda was trying, in vain, to coax the woman out of the garden tree across the lawn. Yuki sighed and rubbed the bruise forming on his shoulder, watching his mother as she waved a hand into the tree. Something flashed in the corner of his eye and he turned, seeing Alfina peak outside the front door. One f her ringa was swaying I the light.

Within seconds of her limping outside, Miranda was hurrying over and abandoning Gladys to her tree. Yuki turned and watched as the blond man stumbled far off into the distant below them, there was no way he’d be able to see any of them from that angle by now. Especially not after that fight.

Serves him right trying to pick a fight over, what was it, a ‘Communicator?’ Moron got his ass well and truly beat for that.

He walked back over toward his mother, asking what the giggling was all about, but of course got no straight answer.

“A change in plans, I think,” Miranda said with a sigh, “we have to leave the village right away before those thugs decide they want to come back with reinforcements. Just come get me when you’re ready to head out of here, okay Yuki? I’ll pack some over night bags, and you can do a little shopping in town. Grab food, more medical supplies, maybe have someone look at your weapon.” Miranda cut through any back talking with a _look_ and Yuki nodded begrudgingly as he watched his mother turn back and go inside with Alfina. They would get what they needed in that house, and he was left to haggle. 

He didn’t even have any money on him, so he sighed and walked inside the house, only to have a purse thrown at him.

“Thank you too Miranda!” He shouted before he crossed his arms and walked back toward the town road.

 

\--

A week later after leaving the village and fighting some of the weirdest creatures Yuki had encountered in a long time, they found a decent camping site to rest up at that made him oddly nostalgic for trips out with Rotts. It didn’t help that tonight was his birthday, and of course as any moody teenager, he refused to celebrate it. Not being with Rotts on the mainland like he’d planned had really sapped the life right out of him. He felt like he was running on fumes.

The three of them made quick work of the tent, leaving Alfina to line the inside with their blankets while he and Miranda set up a few traps outside the surrounding area, as they normally did. Later on Alfina came by to see if she could be of any more use.

Yuki hummed in thought. “Well, I don’t know, why don’t you fix some food? The cooking gear is in my knapsack.” he told her, retying the rope around the tree base with a little more effort.

“But, what do I cook?” Alina’s hands were wringing along the bottom petals of her dress, and she looked nervous.

“You can find plenty of food in the forest, Alfina.” he smiled up at her and pointed in a direction he knew would provide helpful, what with growing up near these woods and all. “Take for example the mushrooms that grow around here, they’re really delicious if you boil them down in stew. And if you ask Miranda I’m sure she can show you what wild potatoes are edible.” Alfina smiled brightly and agreed to the idea, hurrying off with a wave as he finished his knot. He sighed and sat on a stump around the camp fire he and Miranda had built, stretching a bit with a sniffle. This was going to be a _long_ trip, and he didn’t even realize the extent of it yet.

\--

So Alfina could _not_ cook. 

After the mishap with the stew, the bitter chill seeping into his coat, the coffee with chocolate in it, and the intruder scare, Yuki and Alfina were bent over kneeling in the grass as they watched a rabbit before them roll about in the dew and kick at its own ears. With all the things happening and everything going on, it was nice to just sit and marvel at something so sweet. But something was _still_ itching at the back of his mind.

“Hey… Alfina, can I ask you another question?” he muttered as she pulled out another piece of carrot bark and handed it to the rabbit, its tiny paws wrapping around it as fast as he saw it.

 

“Yes, Yuki?” her voice broke his thoughts and he smiled, scratching the back of his neck as he thought of just how to word this.

“Alright, so… if you’re from Arcriff, what are you doing all the way out here in Anfog?   
How do you go this far out into the middle of nothing when you were on the main land?” he watched as she giggled when the rabbit nuzzled against her leg for attention.

“Oh, I was following a lead that I thought might have led me to my brother... it didn’t really pan out the way I wanted it to, but I don’t mind.” she blushed a bit, the temptation to pick the rabbit up and snuggle it right in front of her eyes. “If I hadn’t gone on this trip, I might not have gotten the information I _did_ , or met you and Miranda.” she stood then as the rabbit stretched and hopped away.

The rest of the night wasn’t very eventful, but it worked out that everyone got just the right amount of sleep and were rearing and ready to go when they finally packed up. As they headed out though, they were met with a hilarious sight.

Kornell, the blond idiot from a week ago, was caught up in a trap net and threatening them upside down. Miranda laughed hysterically for a moment before ushering everyone away, tossing an insult as she passed him. Her hands were still protective as iron though as she gave Yuki a gentle push toward the path.

Yuki wished she hadn’t though because it riled the man up, causing him to break free from the net and force a fight out of them. The ‘general’ had brought back his two thug soldiers, Reggie and Whatshisface, and a new weapon apparently, because bad guys just don’t take hints. He seemed over confident about it for some reason, and even though that slightly unnerved Yuki he tried not to let it show.

“Don’t get too cocky with us jackass, we’re still going to kick your ass!” Miranda shouted as she drew her daggers.

The fight was mostly dodging Reggie and Alejandro’s sneaking side jabs, then Kornell’s giant iron fist slash arm thing. Seriously though how does that idiot even move?!

Alfina was extremely helpful for their party, she was a quick caster and hit pretty hard with that staff of hers. Even better was the fact that she wasn’t afraid to hit with it, unike some girls Yuki knew back at the village. Reggie and Harlequin were easy enough to scare off, a few hard enough blows and they fell to their knees, scrambling backwards and out of the fight, but Kornell just wouldn’t back down. Even when his lackies quit their positions to run off together and adopt babies, or whatever, Kornell stayed. The fight took them long enough and Yuki got a nice gash across his hand from one of the blades on Kornell’s buster, letting out a hiss as the cut stung in the open air. He saw the arc of blood fly through the air.

“Yuki!” Miranda’s grip on her daggers was white knuckled.

“It’s fine, just keep fighting, we’re wearing him down!” he called to his mother and Alfina, ignoring the sting until it went numb and his vision focused again. The rest of the fight was rough, but it was one that they won with only minor cracks and several bruises and cuts. Kornell, although defeated, ran after them once he’d pried himself to his feet, only this time he ended up falling into the pit trap Miranda had set last night. Yuki and his mother decided to ignore the man and just keep walking this time, but Alfina took pity on him as Yuki turned back to call her, watching as she covered the man with a pink blanket.

“It’s not much, but until someone comes back for you it’ll keep you warm.” She smiled when she ran back to the group, taking Yuki’s hand instantly.

Before he could even say anything she was muttering a healing spell, then smiling as she let go. “There we go Yuki, does that feel better?” she asked with a tilt to her head. He swallowed and felt his entire body shiver as he gave a nod, head whipping around as Miranda shouted that they needed to _catch up._

\--

The rest of the journey to Sabatar Harbor wasn’t easy going, in fact getting through all those Mushrooms and Gilled Pawn drove Yuki near insane. He was going to hear those things shriek at him in his sleep for years if they kept this ambushing shit up. But when they got to the coast line, all thoughts of misery and fighting flooded from his mind as he and Alfina got closer to the water. Miranda shook her head at them both and heading over to the docks. It had been two weeks on low supplies in those woods after Kornell and now here they were, right on the edge of his island.

“Do you think Miranda would be upset if I took my shoes off and dipped my feet in the water?” Alfina asked him, her voice far less shy than it had been in the beginning. She turned a smile over at Miranda as the brunette paused to scratch her head in confusion.

“Nah, I don’t think so Alfina. I mean, they’re your shoes after all. The most she‘ll do is get upset that we took so long, as always.” he blushed when she giggled and nodded, crouching down to work at the lacing of her right shoe. She was so happy right now, she almost glowed.

“Do you need any help with those?” he asked her as he brushed off his hands on his pants. She chuckled and rolled her eyes, grinning as she opened her mouth to reply.

“Yuki! Alfina! Help me out over here, I think there’s a man in this barrel!”   
Miranda said around cupped hands. Alfina quickly retied her laces and ran after Yuki, pulling her staff off her back. “I mean it, I think there’s a man inside this thing! Help me get it out of the water.” They both stopped and raised their eyebrows at her, but helped drag the crate to the shore and look around the rubble of the abandoned dock for something to pry the lid off. Alfina was the one who eventually unearthed a rusted crowbar and hurried it over.

“Ever the adventure right?” She asked, passing the crowbar to Miranda.

And after some fitful prying they popped the lid off and met _a goat man_ , though they didn’t learn his name until after several minutes of a monologue. He made a brief stunt that might have been flirting with Alfina, and then he happily thanked them... repeatedly.

“Now then,” he stretched and rubbed his hands over his horns, “I can fill my lungs with fresh air again and gaze upwards to see the sky, I have you three to thank for it! I’m eternally grateful to you, I mean it!” he bowed before them, hands placed together in a type of prayer. “Is there _anything_ I can do in return, don’t hesitate to ask me.” he saw their look of confusion at his sudden willingness and laughed softly. “I mean it though, ask away!”

Alfina was the first to speak after the pause shared between them.

“Well, um, we’re trying to get to the mainland, you see, could you... help us get there?” she asked, shifting closer to Yuki as she spoke. When he glanced down, it looked like she was reaching for his hand behind her. Yuki was cut short in his urge to reach out and hide her in his bag when Alonso spoke again.

“What’s that? You’re looking for a sailing vessel then, am I right?” His grin was too bright for a man who’d been stuck in a barrel, “Well then, you’re in luck! I can get you one; she’s fine and fast, too, just what you’ll need.” Alonso grinned at their looks of disbelief before Miranda snapped at him again

“If this is some sort of scam, I swear!: Miranda reached for one of her knives and Alonso’s eyes shot from the glint to her face in a split second. There was a ripple of tension in his shoulders, but his hands raised in defense.

“What?! Not at all, the ship is perfectly safe, I guarantee it. I give you my word as a captain.” he gave another polite bow and winced when they all shouted their astonishment at him. He stood tall again and stretched for a few seconds, body still stiff from the crate.

“As a captain? You’re telling us you’re a sailor? A sailor in a crate?” Miranda shouted as she tossed her hands up in astonishment and aggravation. Alonso smirked and tossed his straggly brown hair out of his eyes, nodding at just her before turning his back to the three of them as he walked.

“Yes ma’am, the name’s Alonso, intrepid sailor of the seven-seas.” he gave the group a thumbs up and cheeky smile. Yuki gave him a disapproving look that might have matched his mother’s as he put Alfina behind him. She gladly held onto his shoulders for the safety. “Huh? What’s with the funny looks, you really don’t believe me?” Alonso asked, and they all stayed silent as they glanced over at the water. The supposed sailor sighed and began rummaging through his jacket. “Very well then, I can prove it to you. Take a good look... at this!” he thrust a map out in front of them.

Alfina then proved the map to be real by pointing out Arcriff and the path she’d taken to get here, and Yuki felt a wave of relief when he realized this man wasn’t just pulling them along on a game. Miranda on the other hand still didn’t seem convinced.

“Oh, alright then. I admit that you appear to be the seafaring type, but can this ship of yours _really_ carry us to the mainland? Most ships have to be passenger grade and extremely large to cross the ocean storms.” she asked him bitterly, rolling her wrist about with an unamused expression. Alonso simply tsked at her, waving his finger about in the air with another grin.

“What you should be asking my lady is if there’s anywhere my ship _can’t_ go, and that answer, is _no_.” Alonso answered, a satisfied grin spreading across his lips. Miranda groaned after a minute and rubbed at her temples with her index finger and thumb.

“Guys, I don’t know... I guess we’ll just have to wait and see? Either way we have to head to the port town, the docks here are a bust.” she huffed out, motioning for the group to move.

“Alright!” Alonso nearly shouted in triumph. “Let’s get going then, it'’ a bit of a journey to the west dock, but you’re in good hands! I may not look it, but I’m a formidable fighter, I’ll get you there in once piece.” he laughed and turned on his heel, walking off right then and there as Yuki and Alfina chuckled to catch up with him. Add one grumpy as hell Miranda in tow behind them.


	3. Chapter 3

When they finally made their way through the winding path a few days later, the gate to the town was wide open for them, inviting even, and Miranda and Alonso were too busy talking about how they would use the meat from the Tortogator's to make one great stew to notice anything off putting. As they wrapped the meat up in binding skins and set them back in the food box in Yuki’s knapsack, Miranda seemed to have let go of an anger she‘d been holding onto for their trip. 

Through the fighting and bickering to get to the little port town Miranda had at least gotten to the point that she didn’t want to hit Alonso… as much. Both Yuki and Alfina agreed that it was a good thing indeed with hushed tones as they slowed in front of the entrance for a short breather. Yuki rubbing his eyes as Alfina leaned against him and stretched. She was a very touchy person, and he’d gotten surprisingly used to it.

Once they had all stopped and stared at the ratty old red tent inside the gates though, the mood seemed to snap as if a switch had been flipped. Miranda took several steps forward with an eyebrow raised. 

“Is that... a casino?” she asked in disbelief, about to turn around to give Alonso the look mothers often give when they really know better, but the man had run by her too fast for her to get the hint across. Alfina let out a horrified gasp and started tumbling forward on quick feet, her hand grabbing her hip instantly as Alonso held up her small hip purse.

“Just wait right there you guys! I’ll win three times- no, ten times what this thing is worth!” he waved the hip purse in the air at then and ran into the tent, Alfina nearly screaming as Miranda stomped forward, enraged all over again.

“That _bastard_! He tricked us, I knew something wasn’t right, he was having us on!” she screamed, hand heading toward her dagger but halting suddenly when Alfina spoke in that soft whine, her grip on Miranda’s wrist.

“What’ll we do?” she whispered, a pained expression on her face as her bright eyes began to water. Yuki felt rage building up in his stomach and he grit his teeth, fists clenched so his moment of anger would wash out before he hurt someone. When he knew he was steady he took Alfina’s hand in his own and have a gentle squeeze.

“Hey, we still have time to fix this, let’s just go get it back from him and then hit him with a really big stick or something.” Yuki told her with a reassuring smile and gentle tug to her wrist. She sniffled and nodded, running into the tent right behind him, never letting go of his hand until the smoke hit her nose. Alfina gasped as the air hit both their lungs, quickly covered her nose with one hand and coughing into her palm with the other, her eyes still watering as she nearly choked on her own breath, full of cigarette smoke and… something _sour._

The place was packed full of bustling people and the duo could hear Alonso’s voice coming from the table at the back of the tent. Yuki turned back, handing Alfina to his mother with a knowing nod toward the crowd. 

“Miranda, watch her, I’ll force my way through this mess.” he turned on his heel and began pushing through the mass of irate and bustling people until he could see the horned man sitting at the table just as he placed Alfina’s brooch down with finality. He was almost in his reach.

“Hey!” he pried two people apart as the plump woman across from Alonso lifted the brooch between her stubby fingers and said something unintelligible and rude, but put the item up for bet anyway. Alonso kept his chatter up and Yuki felt his blood boil as they just ignored him. “You, you rude fucker of an asshole! Give that brooch back to Alfina, it‘s not yours to bet!” he shouted, almost behind Alonso now. But damn it, the crowd was way too thick here, and getting thicker as the woman started raising her voice. Step aside please, just let me through already!” he ordered, pushing people apart with even more force.

“Back off, kid, you’re too late anyway, the game’s already started.” Alonso stated as Yuki drew closer. He glanced back at the table for a moment as Alfina got to the crowd right behind Yuki and gasped, horrified.

“What the fuck, hey that’s not his to bet!” Yuki barked as he felt Alfina’s shaking hand rest against his arm in alarm, her fingers cold against what skin she could reach.

“Oh no.” she whimpered as Miranda groaned in frustration when she caught up, she had a knife out and it was made clear why Alfina had a lot less of a hassle getting through the mass of onlookers.

“We never should’ve gotten involved with him, I told you two!” she nearly shouted as she glared at the crowd around them. The fat woman snorted and gave Miranda a disappointed and disapproving look before laughing bitterly.

“Oh, so is this your new meal ticket Alonso?” she made a half laugh and rolled her eyes, “Well, that at least explains where you got the brooch, now doesn’t it? Yes... she certainly seems the _type_ , into _demi_ -human’s after all, just _look_ at her!” All around them the crowd look several steps back. Miranda was about to rip this woman’s face off through her fat stubby fingers.

“What did you say you fat toad?” Miranda was about to lunch herself across the table, but Yuki and Alfina quickly held her back, calming Miranda the best they could as ‘Bianca’ ignored them and continued to talk to Alonso. The game went on in aggravating confusion and Yuki was a little more than furious when Alonso lost. Yuki nearly screamed, but attempted once again to explain that the brooch wasn’t Alonso’s to begin with, but nothing seemed to change this pigs mind. When Alonso tried apologizing, it just made things ten times worse.

Alfina quickly took Miranda’s knives away.

“So what are you going to do about it, huh?!” Yuki shouted, making the man before him wince slightly as he yelled and the crowd thinned more. “That brooch wasn’t even yours, you selfish bastard!” his voice was going to crack if he got any angrier, but the look of anguish on Alfina’s face was driving him to beat this mans head into the gambling table.

“Look kid I said I was sorry!” Alonso tried again, but his efforts were in vain.

“Are you crazy? Sorry is _not_ going to cut it!” Yuki screamed, waving his arm in the air to demonstrate his angry point.

\--

The rest of the conversation revealed that Alonso wasn’t currently the owner of ’his ship,’ and that he’d lost it in a bet. The way it played out, it seemed Alonso had lost almost everything he owned in a bet and despite Miranda confirming that the new nothing about Alonso, Bianca wasn’t budging with Alfina’s brooch. Alonso grit his teeth and made a deal with the woman for one more bet, and she’d agreed with a sickening sneer. He’d even somehow bargained with her to stay on his boat for the night.

Alfina was near tears when they left the confines of the casino, and Alonso had the guiltiest look on his face as everything finally sunk in.

“What do you plan to do, Alonso? What if you…” Yuki couldn’t bring himself to say ‘Don’t get Alfina’s brooch back,’ because he just couldn’t hurt her like that. Not after what this horned jack ass had already done.

“I’ll win it back; this whole mess is my fault anyway. No matter what it takes, I’ll make it right, I don’t have any other option.” Alonso turned his head away from the group and swallowed a lump in his throat, clenching his fist tightly. “Tomorrow, I’ll put it all on the line and win everything back, tomorrow I’ll… I’ll get my shit together once and for all. No more gambling after this.”

Yuki felt a hand grasp his and he looked over to see Alfina, her lower lip bitten between her teeth as she let herself get lost in thought.

Before he could call her name to ask if she was alright she looked up, a determined expression on her face. “You know what, he’ll win, Yuki, I know he will.” she said, as if that was that.

Once on the boat, after pulling several strings, the events played out in a somewhat... hilarious order. Alonso showed off his collection, explained his map, admitted he knew of Bianca’s cheating, and got sucker-bitch punched in the face by Miranda as a ‘Yes I’ll help you win back something you stole from me you vile trogladite.’

Alfina was tired though, and so after the dock worker had given Yuki a ‘medal’ to gamble with, he decided to leave his friends with Miranda and go exploring the small port town. 

He ended up going back to the casino, noting that Bianca was nowhere to be seen, and headed over to the prize list just to see all the things you could possibly win and how much they cost. At first it was just a bunch of knickknacks. But then he saw something that made him grin.

Although he couldn’t win Alfina’s brooch back, he could get her something to cheer her up. Right at the bottom of the page was a staff that looked... a lot like her current one, but the stats were so much better and it was a pretty silver instead of blue... he had a little cash leftover from his hometown, enough to start himself off with 61 medals actually... oh why the hell not?

By the time he got back with the small tote bag full of his prizes and a smug grin, the sun was setting. Luck was his lady that night.

He also never wanted to hear the sound of a casino band _ever_ again.

\--

Needless to say the next day Alonso won after bidding his life as a single man and a bit of cheating. Not only did he win, but he freaked the hell out of Alfina and Yuki while doing it. For some reason his ‘plan’ involved Miranda crawling into his lap and being... whatever that was? Yuki didn’t _want_ to know, it got even worse when his mother kept sneaking sidelong glances at the man as they shopped around town afterwards, ready to leave for their trip. 

Alfina kept happily reaching into her hip bag every few minutes to run her fingers along her more than happily returned brooch now, and all the group had to do was get back to the ship after loading the cargo and set sail to the mainland.

The past month and a half had gone from crazy as hell to... well, not so bad _anymore,_ thankfully. Yuki was keeping his promise to Alfina about protecting her, and Alonso was keeping his promise about sailing, so hopefully there wouldn’t be anymore surprises. 

Wait… surprises!!

“Alfina, hold on, can you wait with me for a few minutes?” he muttered as she stepped onto the dock. Alonso went past her with a grunt of a greeting, arms full of crates before smiling at the glare Yuki shot his general direction.

“Sure I can Yuki, do you need help with something?” Alfina asked as she turned to him and started walking forward, the bag that had been hanging on her arms going over her shoulder as she shifted her weight. Yuki felt his face heat up again and he swallowed the nervous lump in his throat before opening his eyes and nearly thrusting the enchanted bag in front of her chest. She jumped an inch or two in shock before breathing out and setting her bag down to reach for the one Yuki was holding out.

“Umm, what is this, Yuki?” she asked him as she poked at the little gold ribbon keeping the bag shut.

“It’s for you, there’s an enchantment on the bag so when you get it out it’ll be normal sized, the enchantment makes it easier to carry... I hope you like it.” Oh yeah that made him feel _really_ smart. Explaining an enchantment on a bag.

Alfina just giggled happily at his words and undid the rope with nimble fingers, a small hand reaching into the bag before her eyes widened and she pulled out the staff.

“There’s uh… an amulet in there too, somewhere.” Yuki stumbled over himself before actually blushing when Alfina caught his quick glance.

“Oh... Yuki this is beautiful... but where did you get it? This must have cost you a fortune, I thought you were short on money, Yuki did you-” he quickly cut her off before she had a chance to worry about anything else.

“Let’s just say that Alonso isn’t the only one who gets lucky, and we’ll leave it at that, alright?” he grinned as Alfina’s eyes lit up before she laughed. The sound was as uplifting as ever, and when she pulled the amulet out after a bit of tossing, she put it on immediately, never even bothering to check the stats. 

That made Yuki’s heart skip several beats on and off.

“How does it look?” she asked as she spun once. Yuki smiled and shifted his own weight, a hand rubbing nervously at the back of his neck.

“It looks beau-great I mean great! Really great, it matches your dress.” he stammered. Fuck him sideways he’d almost said beautiful, she’d have felt so awkward if he had said-

“Thank you so much Yuki!” Oh shit she was hugging him.

Alfina pulled back after a moment and picked up her bag. “Let me go put these up with your knapsack okay? Will you meet me on the ship?” he nodded without ever really hearing her, just watching her go in a stiff, blissful haze. At least it was blissful until Miranda jabbed him in the back with a metal rod of some unknown origin.

“Get a move on lover boy, we don’t have all day.”

He didn’t even bother to argue with her. He didn’t know if he even could. He hadn’t really thought he’d had a crush on Alfina, if that’s what this really was… but at the same time…

So just like that they were setting sail, Alfina still getting used to the swaying the ship, and after they tied everything down Yuki moved straight to the front and parked himself right on the nose. After a ‘deep’ conversation with Alonso, Yuki felt the need to go find his mother and... well, _talk_ to her; she should still be in the cabin. On his way though he saw Alfina leaning against the back railing, hands and fingers crossed as she stared out at the retreating horizon.

Yuki walked over, smiling as Alfina turned toward him after a startled blink back to the present. “Yuki, hey,” she smiled brighter and then looked away with a blush, changing whatever subject that might have had going on in her head, “The sea breeze feels nice out here…” she nearly whispered, her cheeks flushed as her hair whipped about her shoulders.

Yuki nodded with her, leaning against the railing beside her. “Yeah, this boat sure is fast too. Guess we can say Alonso wasn’t lying to us about that, right?” he chuckled and Alfina smiled at first, but then turned back to the water. Her face had fallen heavily and now she looked so oddly sad.

“Yeah, and… I guess I’ll have to say goodbye soon... to you and Miranda I mean, even Alonso…” she bit her lip but never looked up as her fingers started twisting with each other.

“Wait, goodbye? … Oh! Oh yeah... we said we’d take you... as far as Mendi, didn’t we?” Yuki muttered, a sharp pang swelling up in his chest and throat as his thoughts fought him with a vengeance. Alfina nodded and finally turned to look at him, smiling once again though it was obviously forced now.

“I really had a great time with you though, all of you really. This may have been the first time I’ve ever been able to laugh so freely and not feel like everyone’s judging me in… years I think? If I hadn’t met you and Miranda... I would’ve given up trying to go back to Arcriff at this point... I’m sure of it. You really don’t knoe how much this has meant to me, Yuki, I’ll never forget it, or… you.” Alfina said, her cheeks flamed pink.

_‘Alfina knows what she has to do now... she sees it so clearly in her mind…’_ Yuki thought, and then she mumbled something that caught his attention, but never beyond that. She seemed not to mind and after a few minutes turned to watch the water below her again. Yuki swallowed and headed into the cabin to try talking to his mother about just what he wanted to do now, that he was planning on going right to Arc riff _with_ Alfina to keep her safe even after this, even if his mother wasn’t willing to join him. 

He was seventeen now, he felt that was old enough to decide his own fate... but he couldn’t tell his mother that... not yet at least. Instead he just ended up going to bed after talking to her about _food_ of all things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know there's a ton missing that cut up the gameplay, but I am doing that slightly different path thing. It's subtle, but it shows up.


	4. Chapter 4

Yuki woke up the next day to an awful noise coming from above deck, so when he got up to look around he was surprised that only Alfina was still in the cabin, like she’d been waiting on him. She told him Alonso and Miranda were outside checking out the strange noise and had told her to stay below deck to keep herself out of harms way, just in case. After a small talk they both decided that they should go up the stairs and help after an awful screech shot out through the thumping and clawing. When they got out of the cabin and into the open sea air they were confronted with... well, what looked like an enormous black cloud.

Only when it got closer Alonso shouted that they were Boat Swallows and they would attack as soon as they got near. Because they were birds and birds were mostly always evil, so everyone should get their weapons out and at the ready. 

After killing several dozen of them, everyone was tired and ready to make the chirping stop, another noise Yuki would have nightmares about at this rate. “What’ll we do, fuck that was my finger! We’re surrounded by these things!” he shouted into the shrill squawking mass attacking Alonso’s horns, knocking another bird back as Alonso looked up when a shadow passed overhead.

“Back off you mutant bird rat fish thing!” Alonso winced as he knocked another back after it bit into his arm, ducking as the dark shadow grew larger. The shadow spread in an instant and suddenly a loud roar erupted, causing the Boat Swallows to scatter away in a flurry of shrieks, screeching off as quickly as they’d gotten there. With a tired pant, and a hand over his bloody arm, Alonso looked up with a grin as the air above them… changed. 

“Well will you look at that, Yuki? It’s a dragon and his rider, took the brat long enough. I only sent the flare up ten minutes ago.” he laughed happily as the red creature screamed and bit down on a few birds still hovering, chewing them in its maw before spitting the bodies back into the seafoam.

“A... wait a dragon?” Yuki asked, his voice squeaking with excitement as he looked up at the creature as blood dribbled down its chin. Screaming once more, the dragon landed on the nose of the ship, stretched out before them all as its rider started laughing. Whoever he was, he pushed the reigns in his hands down and came into view as the dragons wings tucked against its side..

“Hey now! That’s not the Alonso that I remember man, you’re getting weaker in your old age!” The teen atop the dragon shouted between laughs, and Yuki realized he was a demi-human as well. Only… much cooler than Alonso and just his horns, this teen had fluffy ear tips, the furred arms, a _tail_ , and he was riding a _dragon._ Ten times cooler with the dragon.

Alonso walked forward and sighed in relief, an arm outstretched in offering. “You really saved us there, Ulf, that was perfect timing as always you little prick.” Alonso laughed and the two wrapped their hands together.

Yuki took the moment of stunned awe to hurry behind Alonso, admiring the dragon while trying to keep up with their conversation. Though that obviously wasn’t working because he didn't catch a word after 'you really.' He finally gave up trying to keep up with their conversation and tried joining in, placing a hand on Alonso's shoulder to catch his attention.

"What are you two talking about?" he asked, looking at both of them before glancing back at the dragon as it feasted on some of the boat swallow corpses the group had yet to toss overboard.

Ulf hummed as he noticed Yuki for the first time, eyeing him up and down with a curious smirk. "Oh, and just who is this?" he asked, and then turned to his friend Alonso for the answer.

"His name’s Yuki, he says he’s an airplane pilot." Alonso grinned as Ulf's eyes sparked with suddenly and he nearly flailed about, turning all his attention to Yuki in a second.

"If you know about airplane's then you’re a flyer too." Yuki nodded with his own smile, holding out a hand to shake with Ulf's. Instead of a handshake though, Ulf grabbed Yuki’s arm, pulled it out and sunk his teeth into the exposed flesh. It wasn't enough to break skin of course, but it sure did fucking hurt, and he knew there would be a bruise there later.

"What the fuck! That fucking hurt, what’s the big idea?" Yuki nearly shouted when he got Ulf off of him, watching the teen wipe his mouth and... did he just lick his lips? No, no way he didn't see that.

Alonso's laughter caught him off guard though and he turned, watching Alfina sigh in relief as she finished healing Miranda's leg wound.

"That’s just his way of saying 'hello,' Yuki. It’s a compliment for his people, don't worry so much. Geez you human's are sensitive, and you wonder why demi-humans avoid you." Alonso and Ulf grinned, so Yuki thought it couldn't have been too horrible of a thing, even though no amount of rubbing could get the phantom feeling of teeth and tongue to go away.

"Whatever old man," Ulf turned his attention back to Yuki and grinned, eyeing his goggles, "I'm Ulf by the way, it's nice to meet ‘cha." Ulf finally held out his hand and Yuki hesitantly shook it, waiting until he realized he was safe.

"So, has anything odd happened recently in your world of clouds?" Alonso started, but the flash of movement from the corner of his eye reminded Yuki of the dragon and he had to get a closer look. Forget staying tuned in to the conversation between demi-human's, dragos were way cooler. He edged closer and closer, watching the beautiful creature twist its head this way and that slowly as it finished chewing.

"Wow! Your dragon was flying pretty high up, earlier I mean, wasn’t it?" he finally asked Ulf, but he never turned his attention away from the dragon. Ulf sighed in agitation and you could just hear the face palm that never came to be.

"Well _obviously_ , you saw us up there didn’t you? And don’t call him an it, he has a name you know. He goes by Shiba, got that brainless?" Ulf asked, arms crossed as Yuki reached a hand up and drew it back quickly when Shiba huffed, eyes rolling.

"This is so cool! Hi there, Shiba." Yuki said softly, enamored with the dragon already as it rolled its head in the universal 'tourists' way. Ulf chuckled softly behind him; hands going to his hips as beyond them Miranda and Alfina were dumping dead birds across the side with faces of the immortally tired.

"Well Yuki, you like my dragon?" Ulf sounded like there was a purr in the edge of his voice so Yuki glanced back at him and nodded.

"Oh you bet I do, after all I love flying, and dragons are… they’re the perfect flight companions. Shiba must get the best wind speeds, and the turns..." he turned back to Shiba and the dragon made a soft noise in his throat he couldn't understand. It sent shivers down his spine though, being this close to a creature of flight.

"Want to take a ride then?" Ulf asked, suddenly right behind him.

\--

Okay so maybe the next few hours hadn't been the best decisions he'd ever made in his life... _ever._ Yuki had been tossed back by a dragon, been in an awkward dinner conversation where nothing made sense, and had to comfort someone he was definitely going to ask out now. And that was the strange bit, even if he'd only known Alfina for a total of... Oh fuck, he’d only known her a little less than a two months? Great timing. Hell, all he wanted to do was sleep, but he kept hearing Shiba crooning above deck and Ulf laughing with him, and it wasn't even a bad sound.

In fact he... kind of enjoyed listening to him laugh. The sound reminded him of Rotts in a way, of stolen moments and things they promised to keep secret. But he wanted to think of a way to make Alfina smile, not have his mind clouded like this ghost. Fuck... too much was going on all of a sudden... at least tomorrow he'd be able to relax... At east he thought as much anyways. 

But then the crooning would stop and start back up again, so he eventually tossed the cover off his body and headed out of the sleeping quarters, up the stairs, and out of the cabin to the deck. Topside Ulf was racing past his vision with a laugh, his shirt tossed onto the deck as he darted away from Shiba's biting nips.

"Come on boy, you haven't gotten me yet, are you getting slower?" Ulf laughed as he ducked quickly at a powerful nip Shiba almost caught his shoulder with, then abruptly stopped laughing when the dragon swiped his tail underneath his legs and brought him down. "You fucker!" Ulf hit the floor with a crack and groaned, Yuki winced at the sound as he watched from around the corner, but the demi-human seemed fine. Fine enough to let his dragon nuzzle his side and murmur softly to it.

"Yeah, yeah I'm okay Shiba... just... a little sore... you're getting better at that though. And try not to bite down so hard, if you actually catch me like that you might break my arm or something. You jaw’s getting more powerful." he chuckled and looked back up at the sky, one hand rubbing along the spine of Shiba's neck. Yuki, curious as to what in the hell was going on, just watched the muted conversation and sway of Ulf's tail against the deck floor. 

Yuki swallowed and gripped the edge of the cabin wall. This felt… strange. Watching something like this was more intrusive than he really wanted to be, but for some reason he couldn’t seem to drag his eyes away. Something about Ulf made him feel flushed, and thinking about that made him scramble back down into the cabin, pillow pulled tight over his head.

\--

Ulf had proved to be more than just a friend for their small rag tag group; in fact, he'd proved to be one of the most useful information pots that Yuki had ever met before. Yet instead of worrying about the Lem fruit Ulf had advised him about, here he was fighting to keep Alfina's hand from slipping out of his and letting her drop into the Versphere. 

They'd gone to Randoto to get the Lem fruit, just like Ulf had said, no problems up until that point, but after fighting that stupid Minotaur and the fish men, things had gone _south_. Ulf _should_ have gone with them, because if Shiba was here the two of them would have been able to fly down and grab Yuki and Alfina both!

But he wasn't here, he'd left Yuki with a rush in his heart and a promise to see him again, and now he was angry and trying so hard not to drop Alfina. "Just hang on okay? I've got you I swear, don’t let go!" he shouted over the sound of whipping air as she called his name, trying desperately to wrap her slick fingers around his wrists, tears pouring from her eyes as the wind tugged her closer. The debris kept nearly knocking her from his grasp and he swallowed as she inched down again. "Alfina, you've got to hang on!"

“I’m trying, Yuki I’m scared!” A large jolt hit him from behind and Alfina's wrist slipped down, the blond screaming and scrapping at thin air where Yuki's hand used to be, her eyes desperate. 

Oh great guardians no...

"Alfina!" he bolted to his feet once the stars across his eyes cleared away, ignoring the pain in his side even though it should have stopped him. Taking a few steps back to ready his jump he was startled when someone grabbed hold of him. Whoever it was started screaming something into his ear that he refused to hear. He couldn't let her go, he couldn't just leave Alfina alone! She was always alone... he couldn't do that to her after everything.

"No! Yuki, stop it, don't jump!"

"Let me go!" the voice behind him made a confused noise. "I said let me go!" he broke free from the hold, giving whoever it was a glare they'd never forget even as he realized it was his mother. He shook her off and ran forward, jumping into the wind. "Alfina!" the last words he heard were coming from his mother as she screamed his name over and over on what felt like a never ending loop. 

They sky went blearing, full of red and black streamers as he fell faster and faster, smoke engulfed around his lungs as he fell into the Versphere. It was like everything made him feel as if he was falling through shards of glass and bits were getting stuck on his insides to writhe around, and he gasped in air he couldn’t find, feeling cold hit him like the trunk of a tree. 

Then it all went black, like nothing had happened. Only phantom memories of pain.

When he woke up, which really just felt like he'd opened his eyes after blinking, the first thing he did was stumble to his feet and run around, searching for Alfina. He was screaming her name until he found her laying sprawled out along the ground, like she belong in that garden of glass. He helped her sit up, rubbing her back as she coughed and leaning into his side, her eyes watering when she regained conscious thought.

"Yuki... where... oh guardians Yuki where are we?" Alfina finally asked him, rubbing her wrist as he helped her apply a healing herb to the burn left from where he'd tried to pull her to safety.

"I... I don't know Alfina. It’s so quiet her, it’s... it can't be natural." Yuki muttered as he finished wrapping her wrist up and pulling her glove back on over her fingers. “But... if Alonso was right about this place, and that was the gateway to the Verse Realm, then... this is..." he swallowed as Alfina shivered against him, biting her lower lip as she reaching into the sand they were sitting on and scooped it up before letting it drain from her fingers. Tiny crystals fell over each other and nearly shattered as they hit the rest of the glass below them.

The noise similar to the sound a heart makes when it's broken.

"This isn't right Yuki, this world is dead. It's like a castoff shell of something that was once so utterly vibrant." Alfina whimpered as she looked around. It didn't take long, but after casting a healing spell on her twisted ankle and Yuki’s busted rib, they were both on their feet and looking around with the same expression.

"This place can’t be the Verse Realm Yuki... it just can’t be." Alfina's voice held an edge of horror in it as the silence around them stretched on, like white noise engulfing the glass and making silent wind chimes. "We should get out of here, right now. We don’t belong here, Yuki, neither one of us do, we need to get back home." Alfina said as she began her walk, never hearing Yuki call after her. This place was having one horrifying effect on Alfina and it was showing loudly.

The water was grey and made no noise even when it was flowing past them, there were no sounds of nature either, this place was like one big bad dream. Yuki swallowed a lump in his throat and followed after her, watching as she dropped to her knees in front of a patch of glass flowers.

"Ever since I was a little girl... I was taught that the Guardians lived here, in the Verse Realm I mean, and they brought happiness to the world through us. Through the Communicators." she bent over, watching the light reflect off the flowers and suddenly choked on a dry sob. "So... that’s why I can’t believe that this place... is where the Guardians live. I won’t believe it, this place is dead, no joy can come from it, no Guardian could come from this!" Alfina said in anger, her voice cracking near the end. She reached out to one of the flowers and Yuki swore, ready to pull her hand back.

But when her fingers touched the flower it shattered, making her snatch her hand back as the petals all around her burst into tiny pieces. "I’m sorry... I..." Tears trickled down her cheeks as she pulled her now trembling hands to her chest, "I don’t feel anything here." she sobbed finally. Yuki swallowed back the urge to snatch her into his arms. "No happiness, not even the faintest glimmer of light!" 

"Alfina... Look at me, that’s not true, there is life here." Yuki said softly, walking over to her as he held out his right hand. He took her slowly, prying it away from her knee as he pulled her to her feet again and toward him for a hug. "I’m here with you, we’re alive." he whispered, and Alfina sniffled and nodded her head, her hands both gripping Yuki's now as she blushed and brought his hand near her cheek.

"Your hands are so warm..." Alfina mumbled gently, turning Yuki's palm so it touched her cheek. Yuki smiled, his thumb rubbing against Alfina’s skin as it caught a tear falling and flicked it away. Those brown eyes softened and there were things being said behind them that Yuki wanted to voice so much, he even leaned forward an inch to maybe... but no, Alfina wasn't ready for this type of thing yet. _He_ wasn’t either.

"Let’s go, Alfina, we'll find a way out of this place, I promise." Yuki reassured her as he gave her hand a gently squeeze, smiling as she held his tight in both of hers. They were going to find a way out of this realm, find a way to get home and then... maybe just then, he could act on the words that were hidden in Alfina's eyes.

But probably not.

\--

"Crap, I'm sorry I worried you both, but look, we’re back now and we’re both okay!" 

A girl with pink hair and sad eyes... okay sad everything, was the reason they were out of the Versphere. It was still such a weird feeling to go through that portal, that phantom feeling still sharp in his nerves. So sharp in fact that Yuki pushed it aside so he could fight off those... things that were attacking his mother and Alonso. At least they were safe; he could breathe easier knowing they were-

"You’re sorry?!" Alonso snatched his sleeve and forced him in front of his mother with so much venom Yuki was stunned silent. There Miranda was, standing there frozen like all her spark had been ripped right out through her chest and the empty shell of her had been taken over by crickets. "Damn it, Yuki! What we’re you thinking back there! Whatever you had in mind, that was one hell of a rotten stunt you pulled you little punk, you had the two of us worried sick, kid! Think of your mother before you fucking jump off cliffs!" Alonso shouted the last words as he pulled his arm back to smack Yuki, but he never delivered the blow. 

He wasn't Yuki's father, he was just his friend.

Fuck.

"Miranda..." he was about to walk forward and out of Alonso's grip, but instead Alonso pushed him forward as Alfina gasped behind them both.

"Look at her!" the demi-human shouted, and Yuki swallowed as his mother just kept looking off into the distance.

"Um, I... shit... I’m sorry... I... I wasn’t thinking! Miranda... please forgive me!" he felt his throat tighten as he dropped into a bow, awaiting a blow his mother should give him for being so stupid. I mean really, he'd pushed her off of him, jumped into an unknown realm, and just cursed at her... though the last one he was pretty sure he'd get away with.

"You think an apology will just make it all better?" When Yuki glanced up, his mother was finally looking down as him. "Brace yourself." Miranda drew her hand back and Yuki did indeed brace himself, this was going to hurt and he knew he deserved it... but at least Alfina would be ok.

When he opened his eyes a crack his mother had thrown her arms around him in a hug, clinging tightly to him. "I’m so glad you’re safe!" she sobbed into his jacket, nails tight in the leather. “I was so scared, I… Yuki I was so scared I’d lost you.” She whispered it, one hand running through his hair as he gave in a hugged her back.

“I’m not that easy to get rid of.” He muttered, but he kept his grip tight on her until she’d stopped crying.

Needless to say they left the island in a hurry, cramming themselves back onto the boat after fighting through the broken up trail. Their mission was now to leave before anything else super fucked up might happen, like say the waters splitting open and a giant squid trying to eat them alive. 

Yuki's mind, sadly, wasn't on the giant squid that never was, unlike the author's was; instead it was delving back into the Versphere. "That dead, lifeless world... that place was really... I guess you can say strange, wasn’t it? It was beautiful though, but..." Yuki paused before he continued as he leaned against the boat railing, "somehow so hollow."

Alfina smiled at him as she stood closer and reached out to the backsplash of water as it hit her fingers, a shawl tossed over her shoulders that he'd brought out for her. The sun was setting against her hair as they talked, and Yuki felt a million times more comfortable surrounded by noise and warmth.

"Yuki, about that place… I want to thank you." she said softly, looking up at him as he hummed in question. "You held my hand when I needed you, didn’t you? If it wasn’t for that warmth back there when everything was so cold, well I... I don’t think I could’ve made it back here." she whispered the last bit, rubbing her hands together through the slight chill.

"But... that girl, Yuki, her hands were so cold, it was like she was turning into the glass around her..." Alfina shuddered and Yuki thought about putting an arm over her to shield her from the wind. "As if no blood was flowing through her veins anymore... it was... her eyes were so... sad. I know I’ll never forget that look, it hurts to think about it." she muttered, and this time Yuki did put an arm around her shoulders, patting one arm in reassurance. "I wish I could have done something to help warm her up." she muttered again.

"But what could we have done Alfina? That was her world, maybe it's always like that, and that's why the Guardian's bring joy here, because they take the sadness there." Yuki muttered, rubbing the chill out of Alfina's arm as she sighed. She didn't seem to have heard his tirade though; instead she just threw her hands up and slipped out of his hold as she went back to her panic.

"Why did she stay there, Yuki? Why didn’t she just come with us when she had the chance? I want to help her so badly, but I just don’t know how! What can I do?" she looked back at him with a pleading look in her eyes and whimpered. 

He said her name, trying to figure something out as he leaned against the railing and looked up toward the sky to clear his thoughts. Above them seagulls were squawking and flapping around as they fought over a fish.

"Let’s just go and fly away from all this after it’s over." he said as it hit him, turning his gaze to her with a smile. She made a questioned noise and tilted her head, so Yuki continued. "You don’t have to worry alone like this anymore Alfina. We’ll find the answer, and then we’ll fix it." he turned to her completely and smiled brighter, extending his hand. "We’ll do it together, so let’s fly out of here, you and me."

Alfina paused and then took his hand and he pulled them close; her eyes shining with that happiness that made Yuki's gut flip over repeatedly as she hugged him suddenly.

"Come on, Alfina, we have to tell Miranda and Alonso about this. We have to let them know what we saw there." Yuki said, and Alfina nodded as they continued to hold each others hands and walk toward the cabin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That feeling when you give up on correcting the quotations a few sentences in.


	5. Chapter 5

As soon as they landed, Miranda started acting weird.

“You two run along for a while, we’ll see you later tonight, alright?” Miranda pushed them happily into the crowd. Yuki looked back at her with a raised eyebrow, completely baffled as they entered the shopping district of Mendi. He could just make out Alonso’s voice over the cat calling stalls around him.

“Hey, they say that all of the finest foods from around the world can be found _right here_ , if you know where to look.” He waved a hand at a few of the stalls, the other resting on his hip. Miranda rolled her eyes and readied to say something, but Yuki pushed through the crowd with his arms crossed.

“Really?” He asked, eyeing one odd looking squid as it sprawled across a wooden chopping block. A woman poked at it wearily. She began to bicker loudly with the vendor about freshness and he glanced back at his mother. “Are you sure you don’t want us to come with you?”

“Yes, go on ahead and see that Schmidt person of yours. We’ll meet you back at the ship when we’re done. Be safe out here, and keep an eye on Alfina.” Miranda said warmly. She turned again and pointed to a stall selling woven baskets, muttering something to Alonso. He nodded and began digging through a coin purse she’d handed him. Yuki smiled as Alfina tugged on his wrist.

“They’ll be fine, come on.” Alfina said. “Come on, let’s go find Schmidt.”

Yuki sighed and looked back toward the market, Alfina’s hand slipping into his own as they walked by the massive buildings and smiled at one another.

“Someone has to know where he is, right? Schmidt I mean? Where should we start?” Yuki questioned, looking over to Alfina as she tore her glance away from a shop. She’d been gazing into the window of a... was that a weapon shop?

“Someone in the market might know,” Alfina glanced back at the shop and shook her head, “actually, can it wait? I need new bags.”

Yuki smiled and reached into his pocket. He had the extra gold to spend on Alfina after all that fighting. “Come on, Schmidt isn’t going anywhere anytime soon, let’s spoil you some more.” Alfina laughed happily as they walked into the shop.

“At this rate you’ll never be rid of me.” She teased. 

Yuki had to swallow down the urge to say he didn’t mind that thought.

After a monotonous shopping montage, Alfina gently reminded them of their task at hand and forced them out of the stores, despite their shared reluctance. Yuki started asking around town to see if anyone knew where Schmidt lived, and it took half the day to find _anyone_ that knew him.

The woman was short and white haired, her old age apparent and her face tired. Alfina patted Yuki on the shoulder, whispering a quick, ‘I‘ll ask her,’ before she walked over.

“Ma’am, excuse us, but we’re looking for Captain Schmidt. Do you know where we can find him?” Alfina asked as Yuki caught up to her.

“Schmidt? I… oh you mean that air fellow? Sky Captain he calls himself. Oh yes, I know where _his_ shop is. Go across the river bridge and down the alley, very last warehouse on the plaza, that’ll be him.” The old woman grinned and pointed. “Careful about him though, he’s a grumpy little… well, swears are unbecoming of a lady.” She rolled her eyes and kept walking. 

\--

The old lady had been right. Schmidt was an _asshole._ But an asshole who’d given Yuki a plane. Alfina still raised an eyebrow at him, hand at the ready on her staff, but Yuki didn’t care. He was going to be up in the air again, and _soon._ Alfina practically had to drag him back through the marketplace, the both of them full of laughter.

Yuki was bouncing on his heels with Alfina at his side, both wearing smiles on their faces as they made it to the docks. As they walked up the ramp to the boat, the sun was already setting, and Yuki felt warmth spread through him as he ouched the doorknob to the cabin. 

Inside the smell of food lingered, and Yuki was amazed at the dishes Miranda was setting out.

“Holy shit! Who’d you have to rob to get all of this?” Yuki blurted out. Miranda rolled her eyes as she wiped her hands off on a towel. There was flour in her hair.

“Watch your mouth,” she muttered, “but hey, not bad right? I made all your favorites.” She turned to Alfina and motioned toward one end of the table. “I wasn’t really sure what _you’d_ like, but how about some cake, or maybe some pie? I know you’re always putting chocolate in your coffee, so I figured why not go with sweets.”

“How… long were you planning this, Miranda?” Alfina asked as she walked toward the table. Alonso snorted and started picking up plates, ready to pass them around.

“Too long if you ask me, now tuck in. I hate having leftovers so eat as much as you can, my crisper isn’t built for these kinds of foods.”

Yuki was quick to snatch a plate and begin loading it. Alfina, while hesitant, followed suit, and soon everyone was sat around the table.

“So… how did it go? Did you meet Schmidt?” Alonso asked.

Yuki nodded as he picked up his fork and grabbed a dish. “Oh yeah, we found him.” He smirked and shoved the food into his mouth. Alfina smiled at him from the corner of her eye.

“Great! How did it feel to meet your hero?” Alonso asked, stabbing meat onto his fork before dunking it into a small sauce dish.

“Schmidt is... he’s really amazing. He’s strict and a little intimidating, sure, but just what I’d expect from a sky captain. Oh, and his clothes... they smelled exactly like _Rotts’_ used to in the workshop, it was so cool!” Yuki said, a hand over his mouth. He sighed and looked dreamily toward the window after swallowing his food. “He looked over my old plans, my plane blueprints I mean, and he knew right away that all of my planes had crashed!”

Miranda scoffed and hid it with a cough. “If he figured that out so easily, they must’ve been pretty bad.” She couldn’t help but laugh. Yuki shook his head though.

“That’s just how amazing Schmidt is, he can tell where we went wrong!” He told her with a grin.

“Well, what’d he say about the plane? You think he’ll make you one?” Miranda asked him, placing her fork down as she crossed her fingers under her chin.

“Well, yeah! I mean it wasn’t easy, but I _think_ I convinced him.” Yuki smiled before glancing at his food again. Miranda’s face dropped its cocky edge and Yuki watched her force back a smile, his fork hesitating over his meal.

“Really? ... He’s not going to charge an arm and a leg for it, is he?” She demanded, a sudden stern glint in her eyes. Yuki only laughed and shook his head, loading his fork again.

“Schmidt doesn’t build planes for money, Miranda. If he likes you, he’ll make it for free.” He shrugged and bit into his potato salad, then waited until his mouth was clear. “If he doesn’t like you, you don’t have a chance.” Yuki smiled and ate another bite. “This is great, by the way. Can’t thank you enough for cooking.” He grinned as Miranda rolled her eyes.

“Not a problem.” Miranda muttered as she scooped up her fork and started pushing it around her plate.

Yuki didn’t notice this time. “But it’s all thanks to Ulf that I even _got_ this far. He told me about the Lem Fruit after all... if I ever see him again, someone remind me to thank him.”

The conversation went on. 

Miranda suddenly took up a defensive stance to everything Yuki said, and began tuning him out or forcibly changing the subject. Eventually Yuki got so frustrated with his mothers refusal to listen that he had to step outside.

He started pacing the deck before stopping at the railing and leaning over to stare into the water. After a while the door to the cabin opened and he heard someone come out.

“If that’s you Miranda, I want to be left alone.” It was Alonso’s contemplative hum that met him though. “Oh, hey.”

“Saying goodbye to the sea Yuki?” he asked with a smirk. Yuki gave him a puzzled look and Alonso chuckled. “Don’t play dumb with me, you’re going to Arcriff with Alfina, aren’t you?” he asked. Yuki turned away quickly, a pang striking his chest.

Well _fuck._

“If you know, then I guess... Miranda knows too, doesn’t she?” He sighed and rubbed at his eyes. “Well, that explains why she was being so… aggressive in there.” Alonso chimed in with a ‘Yep’ before he started to pick at the peeling paint on the railing. “Look I’m sorry, I planned on telling you both earlier but I never got the chance. I was so excited about meeting Schmidt, I would have brought it up eventually.” He muttered the last bit into his hands. 

Alonso shook his head and gave a heartwarming smile. “Hey, don’t worry about it. There’s only one thing I want to know anyway.” He waited until Yuki looked up and tapped his chest. “Now that you’ve finally managed to get your wings, what exactly are you going to do with them?”

Yuki paused and looked at the sky.

“Honestly… There are _so many_ things I want to do, and so much I want to learn... I know I’ll find what I’m looking for, whatever that is. It’s somewhere out there though, and no matter the journey, I’ll help Alfina find what she’s looking for too.” Yuki motioned toward the skies in the distance. “I’ll have a perfect vantage point after all.”

Alonso chuckled.

“Then go on, don’t let anything stand in your way. The answers _are_ out there, you just have to find them.” Alonso smiled again and they turned as the cabin door opened, Miranda stepping out with a halfhearted smile.

“I should keep you on a leash, I swear.” She muttered, arms crossed and voice almost sorrowful.

“Miranda?” Yuki raised an eyebrow at her. His mother chuckled as she walked forward, flicking his forehead on her way past him.

“Hey, don’t look so worried. It’s all right, I won’t try to stop you. I just… I don’t know how to let go.” She smiled at him and Yuki looked on, his mouth agape.

“What?”

Miranda laughed and turned to glance at Alonso. “Last night, Alonso and I had a talk. We decided... we won’t be going to Arcriff with you.” Yuki swallowed his first response and shook his head.

“So... you’ll go back to Anfog?” he asked her, but Miranda shook her head no.

“I thought about it, I really did, but... for once I should… I should make myself happy.” She and Alonso shared a smile. “You helped me realize that, so... thank you, Yuki.”

Alonso smiled and pulled off his coat, offering it to Miranda. “The time’s come I guess, we all have our own roads to follow. So, Yuki, go spread your wings and fly.” Alonso told him, reaching out to pat his shoulder. Yuki smirked and looked toward the stars.

“To tell you the truth, I feel like I already have.” He stepped forward and wrapped his mother in a tight hug. “Thank you.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternate Title: Hell yes Yuki is the Little Spoon

There was a light beneath the hallway door that had woken Yuki, and the longer he stared at it the longer unwanted memories seemed to crawl under his skin. Dawn hadn’t even broke the horizon, the gentle swaying of the boat tempting him eagerly to curl back beneath the cover and sleep longer.

But the light under the door…

Miranda might not have known it, but he’d been awake when his ‘father’ had left them in the dead of night. He had been talking to Miranda for days about how unhappy he was, and she’d been bending over backwards trying to find ways to make him stay. Not for Yuki, but for her.

They both knew he wouldn’t stay for Yuki.

His father hadn’t really wanted him, and Yuki hadn’t really understood that until that night. He’d laid awake as his father turned down the lights and picked up his lantern. Yuki had watched him hoist on his pack and ease open the door.

He’d caught and held his father’s stunned gaze as he stood there, one foot in and one foot out of their lives, ready to hop a boat to anywhere but there. Yuki had seen the look on his father’s face, had felt real sorrow as it sunk in that _nothing_ he said would keep him there. As he realized that _he_ was the reason his father was leaving, something inside of him broke. His father had tried to keep eye contact for a long time, but eventually, almost gracefully, he’d looked away and shut the door on Yuki and Miranda.

And that was how Yuki remembered him most, not by any smell or smile, but by the soft light of his lantern retreating underneath the doorway.

That light was nothing like this light, but still it felt foreboding that his first thoughts today would be of a man he didn’t care for. If he did this, if he left with Alfina and didn’t stay with Miranda…

Was he doing the exact same thing his father had done?

Was he walking out on his mother?

“Yuki?” Miranda’s whispered words were accompanied by the push of the door, and Yuki jumped in surprise. “Oh sweet heart, I didn’t mean to wake you up. I was just going to start on breakfast, did you want anything? I know it’s early but Alonso snores like a horse and I am not going to sleep through that.” Her smile was soft and genuine, and Yuki had to swallow around a lump in his throat.

“Yeah, hey I’m wide awake as it is, do you mind if I just join you? I haven’t cooked breakfast with you in ages.” He pushed off the covers and swung his legs over the edge of the bunk.

“The last time you tried cooking breakfast with me you came up to my hip.” She teased, but happily pushed the door open for him. “Come on, I know we should just be having leftovers, but I’ve got the jitters. I need to cook something.”

Yuki beamed at her and hurried after her retreating form into the kitchen.

\--

Miranda had been an extra kind of clingy when everyone else woke up, and breakfast was had in relative silence as Yuki and Alfina double checked their packs. As they walked into the morning sun, Yuki had tugged Miranda’s hand and smiled at her and Alonso.

He remembered his thoughts from the morning, remembered his fear of abandoning his mother, and squeezed her hand tighter.

“Why don’t we all head over to Schmidt’s place?” He asked. He could see the look in Alonso’s eyes over his mother’s shoulder, but he ignored it the best he could. This wasn’t about Alonso, this was about Miranda and Yuki’s sudden, gut wrenching fear of letting go of one other.

Alfina smiled at them both and look several steps toward the entrance gates. “That sounds great, come on you guys, we don’t want to be late!” Her laughter seemed to lift everyones spirits, and soon Miranda was walking alongside Yuki and puttering about his clothes.

She fixed his jacket lapels no less than three times before they even got to Schmidt’s.

\--

“You’re nervous.” Schmidt commented as he stood beside Miranda. “I take it he’s important to you then.” Miranda could only nod, fist clenched white knuckled as she watched Yuki rush around his plane and secure their bags. “Everyone gets nervous about their kid flying, but trust me when I tell you that he’ll be fine. I know planes, and I know pilots.” Schmidt pointed towards Yuki and smirked. “And that kid of yours, he’s got the soul of one hell of a pilot.”

Miranda turned toward him and bit her lip, then nodded. She gave him a polite bow and stood up, rubbing her arms as she looked back over at Yuki. She’d been so worried about this… but now? He caught her eye with a bright smile and hopped out of the plane’s cabin.

“That’s enough socializing for me today.” Schmidt muttered hastily before he turned and hurried back into his garage.

\--

Yuki ran up to Miranda and his smile faltered. There was a forlorn look in her eyes, and he wanted to reach out but couldn’t seem to move his arms. “Hey, Miranda, I-”

She cut him off with a shake of her head, her voice wavering. “No you don’t Mister. I know what you want to say, and I know where your mind is going. It’s nothing like that, it’s just… just let me be your mother for a little while longer. I’ll be fine, promise.” She reached out and pulled him into a tight hug.

He returned it without thinking.

“Yeah… yeah I love you too mom.” He whispered it against her shoulder and felt her fists clench in his jacket.

\--

Somehow Yuki had managed to crash yet _another_ one of his planes. After… whatever the fuck that was. A giant flying white snake being ridden by an evil looking weirdo suddenly shows up in the sky and clips his wing, and Alfina apparently knew the dude because she started freaking out at seeing him, no wonder he’d crashed. On top of that he’d had to reset Alfina’s wrist when they landed. She’d been delirious enough that she hadn’t been able to cast a healing spell, and after several long minutes Yuki had just reset her wrist and started wrapping it.

Eventually he was able to get some coherent words out of her. Alfina admitted that ominous scary guy on a giant flying snake that had caused him to clip his wing was somehow her _brother_. When she was able to cast her healing spell she let out a long and almost terrified breath. There was something she was holding back, but the fact Yuki was able to get anything out of her at all surprised him.

“You think you can walk? We could camp here for the night if you want, that crash was pretty hardcore.” He sat pressing healing herbs into the gash on his leg, but Alfina shook her head no and pushed her hair out of her face.

“I can walk. If that was Emelious then I want to get to Arcriff as fast as possible. I…” she shook her head and pushed herself up with her staff. “Something doesn’t feel right about this.”

So Yuki and Alfina wondered around the woods looking for the path to the Arcriff Tower, hoping they wouldn’t get lost, but also hoping they’d make it in time.

Apparently Arcriff being known for textiles and cloth wasn‘t just for show, because there were sheep things grazing just about everywhere. Yuki couldn’t take three steps without one of the stupid things trying to head butt him. Six hours of that had him on edge, and Alfina was looking worse than she had been when they’d crashed.

“Yuki, how much farther do you think we should go until we can stop? Spell fatigue is starting to get to me more than these sheep.” Alfina said with a yawn, her hair tossed into a messy bun and her ankles swollen from walking. Yuki smiled and turned back to the path they’d stumbled upon before biting his lip as he surveyed the area.

“You know what... right up there. It’s maybe, what, ten steps away? Do you think you can make that, or do you need help?” he turned and held out a hand to pull her up the slope of the road. Alfina blushed and shook her head no, but she continued to hold Yuki’s hand as they walked.

“What should I do once we get the tent set up?” She asked him as he found her a spot to sit in the clearing.

“Actually, Alfina, I just want you to rest your feet, okay? Relax for a while, I’ll take care of the tent and the food. You’ve been going the extra mile already, I think you need the break a little more than I do.” He ignored her pout the best he could. “I promise everything will be fine, just relax, okay?” He gave her shoulder a pat as he shrugged off his knapsack and unzipped it. “The faster you feel better the faster we can get to Arcriff, and you need to rest off that spell fatigue anyway, said so yourself.” He could feel her smiling at him, even though he never turned around.

Yuki was quick to clear out the campsite to the best of his abilities, laying blankets out here and there before he started on the tent. When the last rope had been tied together, Yuki turned to see Alfina leaning against one of the tree trunks with a pot of water.

“I was thinking we could have some of that stew Miranda made, we’ve got extra left over in the bags right?” She shrugged. “And yes, I know you told me to stay put, but I got the water and the food out already. I can’t start the fire right now, not unless I do it by hand, but I think you’re mad at me enough for exerting this much.” Yuki laughed as he took the pot from her slowly.

“I promise, I’m so far from mad at you. Don’t worry, I’ll handle everything.”

He cooked and served them both, even washed the dishes as Alfina commandeered his jacket and stitched up a few of the tears in the seams. When he got back Alfina was nodding off every few minutes as she watched the fire, jacket clutched to her chest. When she finally did decide to sleep, Yuki felt every bit of stress just leave his brain in an instant.

“How in the world did you travel by yourself all the way out here?” He muttered as he scooped her into his arms. She hummed and turned her head to nuzzle the crook of Yuki’s neck.

“Magic and a travel guide.” She muttered. “He left me in a town one day… like he was never there from the start.” She yawned and hugged Yuki’s jacket to her chest, her eyes shut.

“Huh, weird. Into bed you go.” Yuki mumbled as he entered the tent. After he tucked her into the sleeping matte he swallowed the lump in his throat. Here _he_ was, a boy from Anfog, pottery village of the world, and there _Alfina_ was, one of the last Communicators and prettiest girl Yuki had ever seen.

Sharing the same tent.

“Good night, Alfina.” He went to close the tent flap and heard her mutter a goodnight back. His face ended up as red as the embers of the dying fire. He still had to pack everything up, and even then he didn’t feel right sleeping next to her. She was too sweet, and he fell asleep exhausted and unworthy to have her snuggled up against his back.


	7. Chapter 7

They’d made it to the castle by mid day and had been walking through the hallways for what felt like hours. Despite the fact that Alfina knew her way around, Yuki still felt overwhelmed and lost by the sheer size of the place. He’d had to run to catch up to her on multiple occasions, and once or twice he feared loosing her around a tight corner. She eventually led them to an emptying church, the people flooding out the doors with hushed whispers.

Alfina’s smile grew suddenly and she pushed passed the crowd with her arm waving in the air. “Grandpa!” Yuki watched as the Bishop looked up from his podium and scanned the crowd.

“Now that’s a name I haven’t heard in a long time.” His voice was loud and filled with laughter.

Yuki took his time making his way toward the front room, feeling a bone deep need to give the two the privacy they deserved.

\--

Staring out at the night sky, Yuki smiled as Alfina shifted against his side. She’d long since fallen asleep curled up under his arm, her brother’s diary tucked close to her chest, and he’d long since given up trying to urge her to go back to her own room. He’d made them a palate out on the balcony and wrapped them both up in blankets, leaning against the railing as he tried in vain to fall asleep.

Alfina hadn’t been born a Communicator, but she had been born into it. Her brother had been given the mantle at a young age and resented it, and when he’d vanished the job had been passed onto her. Yuki felt like she might have had her reservations about talking to the Guardians at first, but just looking at her now proved that she had excepted her fate. Alfina embraced her new life, she’d taken to it with far better grace than her brother had.

And still his ghost haunted her, his decisions confused and hurt her even when he wasn’t around.

Yuki didn’t have siblings, he didn’t know what kind of relationship Alfina and her brother shared, but he knew it had once been close. Now though?

Yuki looked down at Alfina, her hair untied and covering one of her cheeks. He brushed it away and smiled, feeling a warmth that didn’t come from the blankets.

Oh boy.

Oh no.

Was he falling in love? Was that possible this early on?

Shit.

\--

“Can you tie this properly for me?” Alfina motioned toward the back of her dress as she fumbled with the ribbon in her hair. “The nuns ran out because I’m apparently wearing the wrong earrings?” She huffed as Yuki laughed and slipped into her room. She’d been retrieved hours before to prepare for the ceremony, and had called for him with ‘great insistence.’

“I’m not any good with knots.” He muttered as he undid the loose cords on the back of Alfina’s dress.

“That’s a lie if I’ve ever heard one, you’ve got a dozen on your pants.” She mused, sighing in frustration as the ribbon fell out of her hair once again. “This is so silly, I really don’t think a Guardian will care what I wear when I go to talk to them.”

Yuki had to bite back a laugh. “Probably not.”

“And he’s not going to notice if I’m wearing silver earrings or gold.” She fumbled with the ribbon and then let it drop to the floor. “I give up.” Yuki snorted again and pulled the cords tight together, then tested that Alfina still had breathing room.

“Hand it here.” He pulled up a chair to her vanity and sat next to her, taking the ribbon and opening one of the pouches on his belt. Thumbing through the bits of wire, he pulled out two that were short and thin, and pinched them in the middle. He tied one end at the pinch and then guided the wire through the braids. “There, one down.”

As he worked on tying the other one, Alfina smiled at her reflection in the mirror. Her fingers patted at the braids and pushed back loose strands of hair, righting small mishaps with her appearance.

After a few minutes she sighed and rubbed at her cheeks. “I feel like this is all too much.” She admitted.

Yuki reached out and squeezed her hand in his. “If you really felt like that, you’d have taken all of this off and just gone out to talk to the Guardian in your night dress.”

Alfina’s laughter was loud and squeaking as she covered her face. “Yuki! I’d give my grandfather a heart attack!” But her laughter remained as her cheeks flushed. Eventually she relaxed, and when she did she smiled fondly at their joined hands.

“What?” Yuki swallowed back the lump in his throat.

“Hmm? Oh, just… thank you.” Alfina leaned forward and pressed her lips to the corner of Yuki’s mouth. As soon as she drew back the door opened, several nuns rushing inside with more boxes. “Oh, you better get to the viewing balcony, I’ll be out soon.” She stood and walked toward the nuns.

Yuki felt lightheaded as he pushed himself to his feet and weaved his way out of the room.

Oh yeah, he was definitely falling in love.

\--

Gryph had spoken, but Yuki hadn’t understood him. Alfina had carried on a conversation as if nothing was wrong, she spoke calmly if inaudibly, everything had been fine.

Then Emelious had shown up, and everything changed.

Gryph died at his sword and the world erupted into chaos right after. Yuki had pulled Alfina out and run them back to their room, gathering their weapons and bags. Alfina had started divesting her ceremonial garb right there, and had their lives not been in the balance, Yuki might have felt more embarrassed when he glanced over to see Alfina in nothing but her underwear.

As things were, he just filed that memory away for later as he picked up Alfina’s pack and staff.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That feeling when you forget this fic is already written and just needs to be edited but you're a lazy SOB. Enjoy touchy Ulf.

As Yuki and Alfina ran through the hallway, they tried desperately to keep from falling over as people pushed passed them. The castle was in absolute chaos. “We’re almost there, the exit is just up ahead.” Alfina said, leading them through the twisting path. Yuki nearly tumbled again, grabbing onto Alfina's wrist when a few priests nearly knocked him over. Something about their faces, the way their pupils were blown... Pure fear, that's what Yuki saw in them.

“Don't go that way!” One of them shouted, rushing through the hall. Yuki turned away from them in time to see Alfina's fingers twitching as she pulled Yuki away from the doorway.

There was a red spike shooting down into the floor, pierced through the ceiling. The spot was broken tile now, and where his foot had been not a second prior was entirely engulfed by the spike.

“What the fuck?” Yuki took several steps back with Alfina, watching as more and more of those spikes erupted from the floor. Alfina shuddered and quickly covered her face with her hands. “Those things... this looks like the stuff from the Verse Realm.” Yuki admitted.

After everything they had been through to get to Arcriff, this was the price?

Above them, a voice seemed to echo. “Witness the power of Xorn.” The man speaking caught their attention. Alfina looked up first, the tips of her ears going red as she lowered her hands from her face.

“... Raven?” Alfina backed up another step and grasped Yuki's arm. The man turned from atop the red roots to look at them properly, his gaze empty as he stared at Alfina.

“This is the choice you made, Alfina.” He told her with a motion around them. “This is the outcome.”

“What? No, I-” Alfina shook her head, confusion in the way even her hands trembled against Yuki's skin.

“Raven?” Yuki looked back to Alfina, then turned to the stranger. “Alright, who the fuck are you? What do you want!” Yuki shouted, free hand gripping the hilt of his sword.

“I want you to stay away from Emelious, he can change people.” Raven looked away, the first flicker of emotion on his face. A hurt deep rooted like the spears falling from the sky. “Don’t let anyone else... end up like me. He did this.” Raven turned around, his back to them.

“Why should we believe...” Yuki took in a deep breath as he drew his sword, “anything you say? How do we know this wasn't your fault?” Yuki readied himself, Alfina's hand releasing his arm.

“You must tell the other Guardians that Gryph is dead.” Raven muttered as he pressed a hand to his chest. Something must have triggered inside the armor, a magic rune maybe, because his suit began to glow.

“Wait, Raven! We still need answers!” Yuki shouted, stepping forward even as Raven disappeared between several red spikes. Alfina sniffled and took a few steps forward.

“Tell them Gryph is dead... why should we do that, after everything why...?” she shook her head, eyes shut tight. The building around them groaned, the floor shuddering hard enough that they both reached out for one another.

“Important question, but right now, Alfina, we’ve got to concentrate on getting out of here.” Yuki looked around for another exit. “Schmidt’s plane may still be able to fly. We can get away, get help if we have to.” He watched her face, waiting. The decision seemed to make her crumple, but eventually she nodded.

“This way.” She turned them around and led him through another corridor.

–

When they finally made their way to the plane, Alfina was exhausted from all the secret tunnels and battled they'd fought. She was leaning against a tree, clutching her side as Yuki twisted his wrench against one of the wing joints until his knuckles went white. This was just a patch job for an escape, but it was still better than standing around waiting for the sky to kill them.

“Alright, I think she’ll be able to fly again, at least enough to get her to a proper shop. Come on Alfina, I'll help you up. Is your side feeling any better?” Yuki turned and saw the way Alfina had paled.

“I'll be fine, it wasn't that bad.” She lied through her teeth, Yuki could see it on her face. Debris had fallen in one of the halls and slammed into them both, and she'd been clutching her side ever since. Yuki didn't want to push it, but he could tell she was using the pain as a distraction. He walked over to the side of the plane, kicked the foot stand down and helped Alfina over the edge.

The ride was awkward and quiet.

\--

Broken collar bone, he had a fucking broken collar bone.

When the plane had crashed, Yuki had expected Alfina to react more. He'd forced her to heal herself first, demanded it really. She'd hardly said anything though, it had been that way for what felt like days. She had taken this whole thing way too hard, but there was nothing he could do but leave her alone... fuck he wanted to help her. His collar bone would heal, he had potions for that and magic was easy to come by, but...

He knew that wasn't why she was really avoiding him. Her entire life was currently a dumpster fire, she deserved to seethe and be angry in private. He sat in the dining hall, a potion in one hand, sore bones knitting themselves together, and was startled when the Inn Keeper walked in with a laundry basket on her hip.

He recognized Alfina's dress at the top.

There was blood on the hem.

“Is Alfina alright?” he asked the woman, staring pointedly at the dress.

“Hmm?” She looked at the basket, then nodded in understanding. “Oh! Don’t worry dear, she’s sound asleep right now in one of my old dressing gowns. She didn’t say much, but... poor thing must have been through a lot. I offered to wash her things while she rests up and she agreed. I could... get yours too if you like?” A pause between the two of them and Yuki swallowed, suddenly stir crazy. Alfina needed to sleep.

“No I, my clothes are fine.” He shook his head, feeling a twinge of a still healing bone.” But, um... Ma'am, could I ask you to look after her for a while? I have a few things to do around town.” Yuki muttered, rubbing the back of his neck. He needed a bath or a shower or... well anything really. He needed a distraction.

“Certainly dear. She’s young, she’ll snap out of it in no time, don't worry. Lovers quarrels never last long.” She pat his shoulder and walked passed him, ignoring the way he rolled his eyes. He inhaled sharply when his collar bone suddenly popped together, closing his eyes tight before he let out an exhale. With a tired groan he stood up and headed toward the door.

Everything was fuzzy as he walked outside and looked around the shops. His head hurt and he just wanted to sleep, but he knew nightmares would plague him. Maybe the park would do him some good...

As he turned a corner he stopped dead in his tracks, the flick of a tail catching his eye. Was that... Ulf? Who else could it be, he hadn't seen any other people with tails in Mendi, however limited a time he'd been there.

“Ulf?” The figure turned and started walking toward Yuki with a full fanged grin. Definitely Ulf. “What are you doing here?” He asked, trying to keep the laughter out of his voice.

“Hey, Yuki!” Ulf's voice was the same, as was the excited wag of his tail. Then again, there wasn't any reason for it to have changed. “Oh _man_! What a surprise, come 'ere you!” Ulf reached out, one arm wrapping around Yuki's waist as he pulled his chest close and rubbed his right knuckle under his ear.

Yuki grunted at the pressure to his newly healed collar bone, weakly trying to swat Ulf's hand away. “Get off.” He laughed as he said it, but soaked up the warmth of Ulf's side.

“Look at you, I thought you said you were going places. What are you doing back in Mendi?” Ulf asked, his hold much gentler now. Yuki pushed Ulf's hand away as he started to play with his hair. He left Ulf's other hand still wrapped around his waist. Ulf growled happily and leaned in, cheek brushing against Yuki's in a way that was... undeniably affectionate. 

“More like what are _you_ doing here? I didn't think I'd ever see you again, how often do you meet a dragon rider twice in your life?” Yuki gave Ulf's shoulder a light punch. Ulf laughed before he loosened his grip on Yuki's hip, now a few inches between them.

“I came here to see Schmidt about a thing, but enough about that.” Ulf shrugged. “Bring me up to date on _you_ fly boy, tell me what's going on. Where's Alfina?” His ears flicked as if searching the crowd for her voice.

Yuki's mouth went dry. He looked around at the small crowd, snatching up Ulf's wrist as he pulled him toward one of the park paths. “I have a lot to tell you.” he muttered as he let Ulf's hand go and shoved his thumbs through his own belt loops. “Just... not in this crowd.”

\--

Yuki had launched into the story and not known what to do with his hands, and after getting up from the bench for the fourth time to pace around, Ulf had pulled him along one of the paths, sticking close to his side as he spoke. Somehow the explanation came out, and eventually the path wound back in on itself and Yuki stood at the beginning.

“And then we got here and Alfina locked herself in the Inn.” He muttered, leaning against the nearest tree.

Ulf bit his lower lip. “... I... I can’t believe that happened to Arcriff.” He said as he rubbed one of his arms. “That's really fucked up Yuki.” They stood there in silence for a few moments before Ulf held out a hand. “Come on, I have something to cheer you up.”

Yuki took the hand without question, letting Ulf lead him back into the woods. “We don’t have a way to find the other Guardians though... not without a plane at least, and that's out of commission until I can buy parts.” Yuki said as he rubbed at his eyes.

“Sucks to be you, doesn't it? Always glued to the ground.” Ulf said, but there was a tease in his voice as he gently slid his hand from Yuki's and stopped in a clearing near one of the cliff sides. His tail started wagging furiously, and Yuki watched as the fur on is arms rose when he pointed toward the skyline. “Ah, there he is. Just what you need to cheer up.” Yuki turned in the direction Ulf was pointing and felt a rush pulse through him.

“Shiba!” Yuki shouted when he saw the dragon, running forward to greet him as he landed. Shiba screeched though when he got close, tossing his head back and thrashing his tail at Yuki, hitting him square in the face. The blow was hard enough to crack the cartilage and send blood gushing down the front of his face, and Yuki gasped as he pinched his nose to staunch the bleeding.

“Holy shit, you'd think you'd have learned by now.” Ulf knelt down and pulled out a cloth, wiping up Yuki's face. “I've got something for that, here.” He dug around in the pouches on his hip, then pulled out a small vile. “Down it in one.”

Yuki did so, nearly gagging at the taste. “Ugh.”

“Yeah, that's the gunpowder.” Ulf pat his back. “Give it a minute.” Yuki just nodded, waiting for the blood to dry up.

“What’s the matter with you, Shiba?” he asked the dragon, pouting. “So violent.” Shiba just huffed at him. Ulf shook his head, pulling Yuki to his feet and resting his hand on the small of his back.

The boy sure was touchy. Was that a demi-human thing... or just an Ulf thing? Had Alfonso been this handsy with his mom?

“You're the one who always charges him head first.” Ulf said. “Hey Yuki, speaking of charging head first, I've got an idea!” He grinned, fangs bared. “If you need another plane so bad, why don’t we make a short stop at Randoto?”

Yuki blinked at him in shock. “Randoto? You mean to... get another Lem Fruit? Do you seriously think that would work twice?” Ulf nodded and smiled at his puzzled look.

“Yeah, I’m sure Schmidt wouldn’t mind helping us out with this! It's important.” Ulf''s hand was radiating heat against Yuki's lower back now, a solid comfort.

“How do we get there? It's not like I have access to a boat anymore.” Yuki muttered as he rubbed dried blood away from his chin. Ulf just smirked and crossed his arms, nudging Yuki with his elbow.

“The answer is literally in front of your nose.” He told him, leaning over to scratch at the blades of Shiba's skull as the dragon scooted closer. Yuki stared, baffled as his friend listened to his dragons coos of approval at the scritchies. Ulf made a low, guttural sound almost like a purr, and Shiba mimicked him.

“Wait, you mean ride Shiba?” Yuki asked in shock.

Ulf nodded again and chuckled, motioning toward the dragon as he stood at his back and nudged him forward. “I think I can help talk him into it, if you chill out.” He whispered, breath hot against Yuki's ear.

“I, stop that.” He turned and swat Ulf's hands off his back, then focused on the dragon. “Shiba... please, you’ve got to let me ride you with Ulf out to Randoto, just for today. If you don’t like me you can snap at me or smack me like before, do whatever you want later... just... please. Take us to Randoto." He pleaded, feeling a comforting hand squeeze his shoulder as the dragon rolled its head and left them in silence.

Ulf sighed and crooned over Yuki's shoulder, then clicked his tongue. Shiba rolled his eyes, head shaking. Ulf crooned again, arms draped over Yuki's shoulders this time, his head resting against Yuki's.

Shiba _sighed_ and let out a screech. Ulf growled happily, laughing when Yuki turned around. “He said 'you win,' he'll take you.” Ulf made a startled yip when Yuki wrapped his arms around Ulf's shoulders and hugged him. He turned and held out a hand, feeling Shiba nudge his skull into his palm.

“I love you Shiba, thank you.” Yuki didn't imagine the muttered 'You'll make a man jealous if you talk like that,' coming from behind him. Shiba looked as smug as he imagined a dragon could look.

“So,” Ulf asked suddenly, “what’s the plan? Are we leaving right away?” Shiba laid flat and began to stretch, causing Ulf to snatch Yuki toward him as the dragons claws extended and began digging grooves in the ground.

Yuki nodded as he eyed the claws and ignored where Ulf kept putting his hands... okay so he wasn't ignoring it, but he wasn't stopping it either. “Hey, above the belt.” Okay that one he was stopping. Ulf just laughed and retreated, hands up before he walked over to pet Shiba one last time. When he stood up, his face was conflicted. “What's wrong?”

Ulf bit his lip again. “I think I might know where one of those... _Guardians_ is.” Ulf said the word 'Guardians' like it was a foreign taste in his mouth.

“Really? That's-” He was cut off when Ulf hurried on, his face flushing as he began gesturing with his hands.

“Where I come from, there’s this Dragon King, see.” He let out a sigh, looking slightly panicked.

“A... Dragon King?” Yuki asked after the words sunk in. Ulf nodded, arms crossing and tucking in.

“It was... _is_ our job to protect the old guy, but,” he shook his head, “I couldn’t take it anymore. I'm not some grand protector of a great big lump who never leaves in the first place.” He looked away slowly, ears drooping. Yuki swallowed his suddenly dry mouth at the look on Ulf's face.

“Take us there, Ulf, to the Dragon King I mean. We can go together after we get the Lem fruit, one less thing off our ever expanding list?” Yuki tried, hoping to get that pained look off of Ulf's face.

“Well... yeah I’d like to Yuki, but I did _sort of_ leave my people and all that.” He admitted. Shiba screeched at him, and he turned a shocked expression to the dragon as he sat up and head butt him in the side. “Agh! Okay _okay_ calm down! I get the message! I’ll help them, but first we need a Lem Fruit!" His face and voice cheered as he turned back to Yuki, his arm held out so they could shake in agreement.

“Thanks, Ulf, this seriously means a lot to me.” Yuki let his arm go and looked down at the twisted ring on his own hand. “Wait, before we go Ulf, I still have shopping to do. Is it going to be okay if I get some things first?”

“As long as we don't keep Shiba waiting for more than an hour or two, I'm sure he'll be okay with it.” Ulf shrugged, a flush still on his cheeks as Shiba crooned in what Yuki assumed was agreement. “Let's just go, we've got stuff to get.” Ulf grabbed his wrist and pulled him along, much like Alfina had once before. Something in his chest fluttered at the similarities.

Their walk through the park toward town was awkward at first, but soon settled into a comfortable silence. Ulf stayed close, a warm presence that seemed to ease Yuki's mind. When they walked under the long arms of the fountain, Ulf purred in the back of his throat. 

“Oh man.” He held out his hand as the water splashed along his arm. “This fountain brings back so many memories.” Yuki turned to him and raised an eyebrow.

“Really now?”

“Yeah, I remember one time I even bathed in it with Shiba, I was too broke to get a room. We drew this huge crowd because of it, but it was so much better than smelling like bird guts.” Yuki felt a rush of heat flood to his face. “You ever bathed in a fountain?” Ulf asked.

Yuki shook his head no.

“Well you should, and make sure to be naked when you do, waste of good leather otherwise.” Ulf shrugged. “Lesson learned, the second time was way better. People even threw money at me.”

“They were probably trying to pay you to stop.” Yuki muttered, trying not to imagine Ulf naked under the spray of water, sun glinting off his skin.

“Shut the fuck up.” Ulf laughed and shoved him in the shoulder. “You humans are so fucking body shy, you don't know what's good for you.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuki is the most oblivious character to have ever existed. He's so vapid that he doesn't even realize he's flirting back.

Yuki left a note with the Inn Keeper to give to Alfina when she woke up, then met Ulf outside. When he first sat behind Ulf on the saddle, Shiba tried to buck him off.

“He said you'll fall off because you aren't holding on.” Ulf said with a smirk. “Human thighs just can't squeeze apparently.”

“What are you, a child?” Yuki muttered, resigned to wrapping his arms around Ulf's waist. Take off was terrifying, but the rest of the journey was smooth sailing. He felt lighter than air, nothing in the world would trouble him up here.

When they landed, Shiba gave him what Ulf called a 'friendly headbutt' that nearly sent him right on his face.

“He's trying to break my nose again.” Yuki whined. Ulf just smiled at him and brushed their cheeks together.

“He hasn't bitten you yet, proves he likes you.” There was a glint in his eyes.

“You bit me the first day we met.” Yuki countered.

“Yeah but my jaw couldn't break your arm off with one snap.” Ulf turned and folded down the ends of a blanket over Shiba's back. “His could. He likes you.” He smiled while Yuki rubbed his arm and shuddered. “Right, you’ve been here before, so you know where the tree is? Let’s hurry up and get it so we can get back before nightfall.” Ulf told him as he pulled his bag on tighter and motioned for Yuki to lead.

“I mean, yeah, I've been here before, but we came by ship last time. I almost don't recognize this place.” Yuki admitted as they began walking. Ulf gave his back a pat before he adjusted his flail on his hip.

“Don't worry, it'll come to you. We'll just follow the path for now, if it doesn't lead anywhere we'll have Shiba drop us off on the other side.” Ulf pointed ahead of them. “I trust you, you trust me. We've got this.” He bumped against Yuki's shoulder and seemed to linger, a smile on his face before he turned away. Yuki stared at his back, noticing the pink tints across Ulf's ears.

He was blushing! How fucking cute could Ulf get?

… wait, why was he blushing? Had Yuki said something embarrassing, were his pants untied? He looked down, thankful when he saw the belts and knots still keeping the fabric up. He remembered all the times Rotts had burst into peels of laughter when his pants had shifted unfortunately.

Fuck, he missed Rotts. Missed his smile, the way his eyes lit up, the way his hands felt when they'd pass tools... the way Yuki always thought his lips might taste...

“Yuki _look out_!” Ulf shoved him in the shoulder. He looked up and swore. He'd gotten so distracted in his thoughts that he hadn't noticed the group of Fishmen surrounding them. Ulf removed his flail from his belt in one quick movement, back pressed to Yuki's when he drew his sword. “Where were you wonder boy? I had to call your name like three times!”

“Not important, just be careful okay?" Yuki stated, face flushed. Ulf nodded, swinging the flail as one of the Fishmen ran right at him. 

Yuki had to admit that Ulf had a fighting style all his own, he was powerful and didn't pull his punches. He also was a lot harder to put under a sleep spell... a fact he only knew because Ulf had to keep reviving _him_ whenever he'd fall unconscious. Ulf used mostly fire based attacks, which worked well with Yuki's own brand of pseudo-magic. They ate well together because of it.

When they found the Lem Fruit tree and came face to face with the Minotaurs guarding it, they both groaned. “Two of them?” Yuki shouted, already miserable.

“Relax, we can take them, they're just giant cows!” Ulf said with a chuckle.

“Stop talking and kill these things!” Yuki barked, dodging a swipe from one of the bulls. 

\--

They won the fight, but it left them both injured and weak. Yuki could feel one of his ribs had broken, and his right arm was definitely dislocated if the way it screamed meant anything. Ulf had a broken leg, a broken hip, and three broken fingers, but he also had several potions. He propped the two of them up against the mountain side, popped Yuki's arm back into place, then made them drink two potions each.

“Sorry about that.” Ulf muttered, his injured hand curled against his chest as he lay on his good side with his head in Yuki's lap.

“You took the most damage.” Yuki muttered, feeling the warmth spread through his chest as the potion slid down his throat. He put a hand on Ulf's shoulder, running his thumb over one of the bruises.

“Well, I had to get you back didn't I? Kept having to jump in front of the blows meant for you.” Ulf muttered. “Hey, I have to warn you real quick, healing potions make me really sleepy.” He seemed to tremble under Yuki's touch for another moment, then relaxed.

“Ulf if you need to nap this off, please do.” Yuki said with a laugh and a wince. “Imagine how pissed Shiba would be if I brought you back barely able to stand.”

Ulf laughed and turned his head, nuzzling his face against Yuki's stomach. “Yeah, he can hold one hell of a grudge.” Yuki tried not to laugh when Ulf started sniffing him. “You smell nice.”

“You are _so_ weird.” Yuki muttered.

“And you're so _human_.” Ulf countered, eyes shutting. “Mores the pity, you'd look even cuter with a tail.” Yuki felt his face flush.

“Shut up.” He breathed. “You can't just say shit like that.” Ulf just hummed and started purring low in his chest, curling up against Yuki as he waited for his bones to knit together.

\--

Yuki woke slowly, not knowing when he'd actually fallen asleep, and looked at the sky to try and assess the time. The sun was starting to set, pinks and purples blooming through the clouds and the ground around them warm and sun baked. Curled even closer than before was Ulf, his hair out of place from his normal tight ponytail as he snuggled against Yuki's lap. Smiling, Yuki reached down and tucked a few strands of Ulf's hair behind his ear. The movement made Ulf stir, his eyes fluttering open before he yawned.

“Shit, how long were we asleep?” He asked. Yuki shrugged and pointed at the sky. They both looked up this time, and Ulf sat up and stretched his legs out, testing the bones.

“Everything healed properly?” Yuki asked as he stood and stretched his arms over his head. There was only a slight tug. Ulf watched his every move, nodding and pushing to his own feet. “All right, let’s take this,” he pat the Lem fruit in his pocket, “back to Schmidt.”

The trip back to Shiba didn't take long, but sadly they had to wake him up when they found him. Ulf had crooned and chirped, his face resting against Shiba's neck as the dragon snuffled and huffed at them both.

“He’s asking if you’re ready to go, he's so cranky.” Ulf said with a smirk, setting his flail back into his belt loop before he climbed onto Shiba's back, a hand outstretched for Yuki.

“Yeah, I’m ready.” Yuki said happily as he took Ulf's hand and settled behind him on the saddle. Yuki wrapped his arms around Ulf's waist, head resting against his shoulder.

“Back to Mendi, you okay to make the trip big guy?” Ulf teased as he pat Shiba's neck. The next thing they knew they were in the air, Shiba roaring as he beat his wings faster and faster. Yuki swallowed, gripping Ulf's waist as he watched the scene below them change.

“We’ll be there soon.” Yuki muttered, his thoughts drifting back to Alfina.

\--

“It... it was right here!” Yuki stared down at the empty field his airplane had once been, his heart torn in two. Had someone mistaken it for scrap? Sure it was busted, but he could have fixed it, he'd had every _intention_ of fixing it! He wanted to be sick right there on the spot, he didn't have time to explain his story to Schmidt without the plane to prove it. 

Ulf walked up behind him, a hand reaching out to pat his back. The touch lingered, soothing an ache Yuki didn't want to confront right this second. Ulf's hand trailed up over Yuki's jacket to rest on his left shoulder.

“Relax, you’re going to get a new one anyway, right?” Ulf asked with a smile. The words only bit into him like lemon juice in an open wound.

“That’s not the point, Ulf! How am I suppose to face Schmidt after this?” Yuki looked over at Ulf, watching as his gray eyes centered on something behind him instead of looking Yuki dead on. He threw his hands up in frustration. “Ulf, this is serious! Listen to me, I'm fucked!”

“You’ve _seriously_ got to chill out, man.” Ulf finally said, the fur on his arms almost prickling as he held up his hands in a sign of surrender. “I'm on your side, you know that.” Yuki cut him off from saying anything else by screaming in frustration.

“Chill out?! He's going to kill me because I crashed the plane he made from fucking scratch, I crashed a Masterpiece!" Yuki threw his hands up and Ulf rolled his eyes, face falling into his palms.

“Idolization is gross, you know that right?” Ulf asked.

“You take showers naked in public, you can't talk to me about gross.” Yuki muttered.

“Rude.”

_“Hey!”_ A flood light flicked on behind the two and they both screamed in shock. When the light dimmed, Ulf and Yuki both turned to face Schmidt as he stood there with a raised eyebrow. Yuki's stomach dropped, his entire life was being ruined and it wasn't getting better.

“Schmidt, oh no.” He looked around, trying not to panic. He could feel Ulf's tail brushing against the back of his leg. “I’m so sorry, I just wasn’t good enough! I should have been able to save her, but the plane went down and I landed her here. I was going to fix her I swear!” He could hear Ulf scoff beside him and wanted nothing more than to tackle him into the ground and shove his face in the dirt. He looked at hisshoes and squeezed his eyes shut.

“You're so boring.” Ulf whispered as he shoved a hand into one of Yuki's pockets. He heard a soft thump above him, like someone catching a rock. Ulf's voice was cocky when he spoke. “Here Schmidt, your favorite.” He heard the sky captain hum and turn on his heel. A few steps later and Yuki glanced up.

“Wait in front of the garage!” Schmidt called behind him as he walked. Yuki stared after him in shock as his back straightened. 

Before he could get too far Yuki called out to him. “Schmidt!” The pilot turned toward him and stood there, waiting. “Listen I... I'm-” He was cut off by a wave of Schmidt's hand.

“Forget it, kid. The plane told me what I needed to know.” And just like that he was back in his shop, slamming the side door. Ulf chuckled as he walked passed Yuki and nudged him in the shoulder.

“I told you to chill out, man, you've got nothing to worry about with me around.” As he walked by Ulf's tail gave Yuki's leg a swat that made him twitch. Yuki's hand reached out to shoo the extra appendage away from him, but ended up petting the tail instead. He snatched his hand away, face red.

Ulf laughed. “Oh hush, it won't bite you.” Yuki glared and followed after him. “That's my job.”

“This day is so screwed up.”

\--

Yuki stood in awe, his mouth agape as he ran his hand over the brand new plane, his heart fluttering as he swallowed his thoughts down. They tumbled out when Ulf shoved his shoulder. 

“She’s great... _really_ great! No matter what I say it won’t be enough, but... thank you... thank you _so much_ Schmidt.” Yuki turned quickly with a smile as the man waved and walked back into his garage, the shadow of a smile across his lips as Ulf sighed and rolled his shoulders, leaning to the left.

Nothing could compare to this moment, his plans were no longer on paper, they were in front of him!

“Where did he even get my blueprints?” He muttered, trailing a finger over the paint.

“Well, Yuki,” he turned to Ulf and saw the smile slightly falter before his friends tail bristled, “should we go pick up Alfina? I think she’d get mad if we left her behind, you know?” Yuki smiled and nodded, never noticing the slight pained look on Ulf's face when he turned around.


	10. Chapter 10

“Alfina!” Ulf rushed up, arms outstreched as soon as he saw her. She laughed and set the platter of rolls down on the table, reaching out for him as he swooped in and rubbed his cheek against hers. His arms wrapped around her waist as he lifted her off the ground and she squeeled as he spun her.

“Ulf! It’s so good to see you!” She happily returned the cheek rub. As he set her down, her feet touched the ground as if she were floating to it. “But goodness, your hair is a mess.” She reached up and tugged at the strands he hadn’t bothered fixing.

“ _You’re_ a mess.” He teased. “I brought our fly boy back in one piece.” He nodded toward Yuki, who flushed.

“I am standing three feet away, can you not talk about me like that?” Yuki muttered.

“I’m so glad you’re both okay, I take it the trip was successful? The Inn Keeper gave me your note.” Alfina pulled out a chair at the table and offered it to them. Ulf happily sat down and kicked a chair leg to the side, scooting it out in offering for Alfina to sit as well. She smirked and shook her head no at him, turning toward a counter pressed against the dining room wall.

Yuki grabbed the back of his own chair. “Yeah it went great! Ulf really helped us out, we’ve got a new plane thanks to him and Shiba.” As he sat down at the table, Alfina set a plate in front of him and a platter of food off to the side. 

“Really?” She looked happy, more so than she had since Arcriff. Ulf quickly reached over to snatch up a roll off the platter in the center of the table.

Yuki nodded. “Mhm, and we found out about a Guardian named...” He turned to Ulf, waiting for him to fill in the blank spot in his memory.

“Drak.” Ulf said around his mouthful.

Sighing, Yuki watched as Ulf bit into his roll and shrugged. “They live in Dragon Valley, that happens to be Ulf’s hometown.” He stopped when Uf reached for his second roll. “Hey, don’t be a pig! Save some for the rest of us.” He reached over to take the roll away and froze when Ulf growled.

“If you want some so bad get your own. I'm starving and this is delicious.” Yuki raised an eyebrow and picked up a roll closer to him. He stared at it in question before sighing and taking a bite.

These were made with buttermilk and a honey glaze. He wasn’t a master of food or anything like that, but he could tell what those flavors tasted like when mixed. “Huh... you know you’re right. These are pretty good.” He looked up at Alfina when she walked over to a pitcher on the counter. She refilled it from a jug she had to use both hands to lift, then brought the pitcher over and sat in the chair Ulf once again offered her.

“You’ll be happy to know that I'm learning to cook.” She said, all triumph and joy. “I know I was pretty awful when we were camping, but I figured it was a skill I finally needed to learn.” She shrugged and started making her own plate.

Ulf made a sound deep in his throat that almost resembled a growl, but was far more human than animal. “Wait, you didn't know how to cook? And you just let me eat her food?” It was an obvious tease, and Alfina even faked a gasp of indignation, hand pressed to her chest before a grin settled on her face. “This is really good, you must be a fast learner.” She blushed as he reached over and bumped his nose against her cheek. In response she reached out and tugged very gently at his ear. 

“Thank you... for _everything_ , Ulf. You’ve done so much for us.” She giggled when Ulf shrugged his shoulders and wiggled his ears at her. Yuki felt a flush of heat in his chest as he watched them so at ease with one another. 

“Well, I haven’t helped you nearly enough if this is the reward I’m going to get.” Ulf said as he loaded his second plate.

Yuki rolled his eyes, but Alfina seemed determined when she looked up. “Ulf, listen... would you take us to see your Guardian?”

Ulf’s fur bristled on his arms slightly, then relaxed as a smile spread across his face. His mirth didn’t reach his eyes though. “For _you_ , sure. I can’t say no after a bribe like food.”

Despite everything, Yuki grinned and placed a hand on Alfina's shoulder and gave a squeeze. She turned a soft smile at him and reached up to take his hand, then set it on the table where they looped fingers. Her gaze turned back to the plates with a sparkle in her eyes.

His smile matched hers as they both looked back at Ulf. “Well, I guess it’s us three from now on.” 

Ulf’s face almost paled and he looked away suddenly, almost as if he’d been stung by something. Yuki let Alfina go, already reaching out when Ulf turned back to them with a fake smile.

“Sure, we’ll go later though. Right now I’m starved.” 

\--

After dinner they all washed up and restocked their supplies. Ulf told them to meet him back outside the Inn when they were ready, having to take care of his own business. The time they spent restocking supplies gave Alfina the perfect opportunity to tell Yuki how the Inn keeper had cheered her up and dragged her out of the dark place she’d found herself in. Yuki couldn’t have thanked the woman enough, but she would take no further coin from them and instead insisted they visit every once and a while.

When they finally met up with Ulf, Yuki was happy to say he’d seen enough of the town to be sick of it.

“All right you guys, let’s get going to Dragon Valley!” Ulf’s over enthusiasm as they approached was slightly startling, but Yuki was warming up to it.

“Yeah... uh...” Yuki’s brain stalled as it groped for information and he turned his gaze over to Ulf. “Where _was_ that again?” he asked, face scrunching only slightly.

Ulf scoffed. “Well obviously you can only get there by flying. It can get... pretty rough, too...” Ulf's voice faded off at the end, almost as if he was... was he discouraged? It didn’t matter, they would be in the air in no time and that should cheer him right up.

It cheered Yuki up after all, and he’d learned he and Ulf were surprisingly similar when it came to flight.

“Sounds like a perfect chance to break in my new plane then. Let’s go.” 

About halfway to the garage and several unseen glances between Alfina and Ulf, Alfina surprised him by grabbing Yuki’s hand and looping their fingers together like she had the earlier. The action was so abrupt that it caused them both to blush. Yuki felt like a metal rod had slid down his spine his back was so straight, his skin on pins and needles. 

Ulf’s tail was flared the entire rest of the walk, but he kept up delighted conversation with Alfina. Yuki wasn’t sure if he was being ignored or if Ulf genuinely didn’t have proper responses to some of his questions.

At the garage, Yuki helped Alfina into the plane first and secured their supplies. Ulf walked over to him, patting his shoulder. 

“Listen up, Yuki.” He started.

“Oh, more than one word now? Here I thought I’d pissed you off.” Yuki muttered.

Ulf barreled on. “As soon as you’re airborne you need to turn northeast and head straight out to Dragon Valley, okay? You really can’t miss it, but just in case you lose the dragon in the sky flying next to you because you’re distracted, you’ll know the direction.” He laughed and turned, his tail once again brushing Yuki's leg as he passed. Yuki was only seconds away from swatting at his friend before he retreated.

“Distracted by what?” He got no answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I only update this it feels like once a year, even though I have the entire thing already written out. Goes to show you how bad I am at managing my shit.


	11. Chapter 11

“I thought you said it was a straight shot.” Yuki muttered as he finished setting up the breaks just outside of Sabatar harbor. Ulf snorted, reaching down to rub at Shiba’s neck.

“It’s a long flight okay, and we’ve been at this all day. Pretty sure we could all use some rest.” He slowly climbed off his dragon and began pulling out a bag of white sand and a rag. Yuki watched for a while as Ulf began to rub Shiba down with the sand, then turned to help Alfina down.

She yawned and stretched her arms over her head, clearly tired from the flight. “I should set up a tent, I don’t really feel like staying at any of the Inns here.” She said before sniffling.

“I’ll help you out after I get Shiba scrubbed.” Ulf said, crooning low to his dragon. “Poor baby, couldn’t go a day without being spoiled could you?” Alfina smiled and turned back to the compartment their supplies were tucked away in and pulled out the large duffle bag they kept the tent in.

“Hey, why don’t I set that up and you start a fire?” Yuki offered. Alfina just shook her head and walked over to a clearing.

“It’s alright, I could use the excuse to move around.” She set the bag down and unzipped it. “Besides, you’re better with fire than I am.” Which was true, but she didn’t have to say it out loud like that.

“Alright, want me to start warming up some food too?” He asked as he turned to his own pack.

“Fuck yes.” Ulf said, alert and excited. Yuki snorted and pulled out a small spade to dig a fire pit with.

The rest of the night was uneventful, Alfina set up the tent pretty easily and Ulf had forgone one, saying it was too pretty to sleep anywhere but under the stars. Yuki had shrugged him off and warmed up a pot of thick broth and dumplings the Inn Keeper had given them, then made everyone a bowl. What little was left was packed back up, and Ulf had offered to clean the dishes while Alfina had crawled into the tent and fallen asleep almost instantly.

Yuki had stayed up for another hour after Ulf had curled up under Shiba’s wing and fallen asleep, hoping he would have gotten tired by then. Instead he felt restless and itchy, so he quickly wrote a note and left it inside the tent with Alfina before grabbing his pack and heading toward the small harbor town. When he got there, he was surprised there were so many lights on. The tent flaps of the casino were pinned open, a few people walking in and out.

Yuki walked in and checked over the exchange board, then sighed as he bought a few medals. He sat at one of the tables where a woman was rolling dice and passing out medals for wins.

“Next round, would you like to make a bid?” She asked him. He nodded and pushed a few medals forward. “Alright, here’s to the lucky ones.” This was just to pass time, something to get him through his need for sleep that just wasn’t coming. In the morning they’d be off to a land of dragons, but right now he just couldn’t sleep. 

Time passed and he realized he was growing a rather hefty collection. When the woman behind the table had to switch shifts, he got up and walked around, stretching his legs. He exchanged a few bags of his medals for a piece of armor, then paused to calculate how much he’d need to get everyone a set.

Movement from the tent curtain made him turn and he saw Alfina slip inside. He raised an arm and she smiled at him, still looking exhaust as she walked over and leaned against his side. “Hey, what’s wrong? Why aren’t you still in bed? Did you get my note?” He asked her.

“Oh, yes I found it. I got worried though, the sun’s starting to come up.” She yawned. “Have you slept at all?” He shook his head no.

“Can’t seem to relax, something’s got me on edge.” He paused and walked with her back to the table, setting up his next bid. “Did you tell Ulf where you were going?”

She nodded. “He’s already awake and making breakfast. Says he wasn’t going to get anymore sleep.” She yawned again and sat on one of the stools. “Are you going to come back to the tent soon? I’m starting to get worried about you.” She offered a gentle, sleepy smile.

“Oh yeah, I’ll be back in about… I don’t know, an hour tops? I’m just passing time.” He shrugged. “If Ulf doesn’t rush us, I can try and squeeze in a nap or something.” Alfina chuckled and watched quietly while Yuki fiddled with his bid a few times.

“What are you saving all of this up _for_ anyway?” She wondered as she turned one of the medals over in her fingers.

Yuki smiled and lifted his bag onto his lap, reaching inside to pull out the armor before placing it in her hands.   
“These. I got this one for you and if I can win a bit more I can get some for me and Ulf. I figure they’re pretty good quality for such a tiny town.”

Alfina stared at the armor in surprise, then ran her thumbs over the edges. They’d been embroidered with light blue thread. “Yuki,” she beamed at him, “This is beautiful. You didn’t have to get me this.”

He shrugged and hoped his blush wasn’t too obvious. “I did anyway.” He rubbed at his cheek. “Besides, it’s chilling me out, the repetitiveness of this game. Music could be anything else though.” He grimaced at the band in the corner. Alfina snorted and tried to hide it in her laugh.

“You’re horrible.” There was a fond smile on her face as she reached out to pat his arm. “Don’t stay too much longer or I’ll have Ulf come get you. I’ll tell him to make as big a scene as he wants.”

Yuki grinned. “He’d love that.”

“He would.” Alfina agreed. “I’m going back to camp.” She left with a wave and Yuki grinned.


	12. Chapter 12

Yuki had crawled back into the tent as the sun rose, and Alfina had reassured him he’d get a decent nap while she and Ulf packed up. He was surprised to sit up later from a dreamless sleep and climb out of the tent to the noon sun. Alfina was sitting in front of the fire, laughing as Ulf sat next to her, his tail wagging fast and delighted as he spoke and gestured with both arms.

“I’m serious, absolutely huge.” He said, much to Alfina’s delight. “She honestly thought she could get me to do anything just with that. Goes to show what she knew.”

Alfina shook her head, her hair in a loose braid down her back. “I haven’t even known you a full week and I know that wouldn’t work.” Her voice was warm and affectionate.

“I don’t know, I think if you tried it I might be swayed.” He teased back, bumping their shoulders.

She laughed again and shoved him very gently. “Stop.” There was only humor in her voice. “You’re incorrigible.” Ulf just laughed and shrugged one of his shoulders.

Yuki yawned audibly and made an effort to rustle the tent flap. He didn’t particularly want to break the moment between those two, but he knew he’d start to feel guilty if they stayed here any longer.

Ulf turned first and grinned at him. “Hey, there’s a sight for sore eyes. Come over here and get something to eat, I’ll pack up your tent for you.” He stood and gave Alfina’s shoulder a gentle pat. She watched him walk away with a sharp but happy look on her face before she turned to Yuki.

“Oatmeal sound good?” She asked. He nodded and walked, not giving too much thought to the sudden closeness of his companions. Normally curiosity would have gotten the better of him, but honestly he was too groggy for that.

Later that day when they’d finally taken flight, the air above them was smooth. The chill in the clouds was perfect after the hours they’d spent on the beach-side cliff. Yuki’s goggles felt comfortable as the wind buffed against them. Beside the plane, Shiba stretched in the wind, his head craning occasionally to send a call out to Ulf on his back.

The dragon was beautiful, Yuki had no other way to describe him, and he and his rider were like air currents. They belonged up here, and Yuki wished he looked half that good as he flew into the clouds. Ulf was just... glowing as he rubbed the dragons neck, yelling the directions they should take when prompted.

The sun was setting by the time the Valley came into view. Excitement roared in Yuki’s lungs and his breath caught as Shiba and Ulf came up alongside his plane, closer than they had been the entire trip.

“Welp, we’re here! So, what do you think of Dragon Valley?” Ulf asked, his voice going over the wind. Yuki could only shout back his joy as he sped the plane, feeling the chill of the wind against his face grow colder as they neared the mountain ranges surrounding the area. “Hey Yuki, don’t go too fast!” Ulf shouted, reaching out over Shiba’s reigns.

Yuki laughed, but then then wind dropped from beneath the planes wings quick enough that it took his breath away. Fear gripped him for a few terrifying seconds before a sudden gust burst upward so hard against them that he and Alfina gasped in shock, her hands gripping the back of his seat. He quickly stabilized them.

“This is awesome! This wind, it’s insane! How do you two fly in this?” Yuki called out, looking over as Ulf flushed and laughed.

“Just make sure you stick close to me, okay? They don’t... take too kindly to visitors here.” He sat up quickly as Alfina leaned over to him.

“What do they do to visitors?” She asked, a hand around her mouth to try and amplify her voice. Yuki looked over for a second to see his friend visibly twitch.

“Don’t worry about it. You’ll be fine as long as we’re together,” Ulf caught Yuki’s eyes, a grin spreading across his face. Yuki turned back when the current he was riding ended, his hands gripping the controller and forcing him into another air flow while his eyes glued to his planes moniters.

“But didn’t you say... that you walked out on your people?” Alfina called out to him. Yuki saw Ulf in his peripheral vision gripping the leather lead tighter with white knuckles.

“Yeah... but there were too many rules, you know? Protect the valley and the valley will protect you, my people lived their whole lives without ever leaving this place.” His voice almost faded off at the end.

“Even though they can fly?” Yuki asked. There was a pause as he watched Ulf's face change slowly. He looked back to Alfina and they shared a smile. Shiba tossed his head back and let out a screech as his rider threw a fist into the air with a joyous laugh.

“Look at this big blue sky, there’s no way I could live without flying, I needed to go as far as I could!” Ulf shouted. Shiba went straight up, higher and higher as Ulf laughed and clung to his dragon. Yuki quickly switched gears as he flew up to match his friends speed while Alfina giggled behind him and held on to the back of the seat.

“The faster the better right!?” he shouted as his plane flew passed the dragon. Ulf shouted something to Shiba to encourage him forward, and Alfina smiled as her hand reached over to grip Yuki’s shoulder. Normally he’d tense at being touched from behind, but since it was her he could let it go without a hitch.

Eventually the race died down and they leveled out, Ulf looking around at the Valley below them.

Yuki was too focused on keeping the plane level, he nearly missed Alfina’s voice on the wind.

“Ulf, what’s the matter?” she called, her voice slightly worried. Ulf waved one hand and shook his head.

“It’s too quiet. Keep an eye out, okay Yuki?” he turned to look at him and suddenly his gaze shot straight up as if caught by a glinting light. The way his face scrunched Yuki knew there was a growl coming from his chest.

“What... what is that?” Yuki muttered, squinting at the two black blurs above him when he leaned over to investigate. Suddenly knives were diving at them, hitting the wings of his plane and causing Alfina to scream in shock. Yuki cursed and gripped the controller as Ulf flew closer, wide eyed.

“Stop throwing shit! It’s me, Ulf! We’re not your enemies, we’ve come to see Drak. I’ve got a Communicator with me, she has every right to see him!” he shouted as the guards flew into the clouds. Ulf waited and kept one hand free, ready to dive out of the way if he needed to. Slowly the guards rose from the very surface of the clouds, one pointing a staff at Ulf and company.

“No one is allowed to enter Dragon Valley!” he shouted, weapon at the ready and ignoring Ulf as if he’d never spoken.

“Now wait a second, I just told you I’ve brought a Communicator along. It’s the truth!” he pointed to Alfina, ready to fly in front of her should they strike.

“I wasn’t told anything about a Communicator coming to Dragon Valley. Besides, how are we suppose to take the word of someone who betrayed his people?!” Suddenly there were even more emerging from the rocks and clouds, diving on the group and making Alfina scramble to reach her staff.

“Damn it, let’s go Yuki!” Ulf called, waving a hand. Yuki gladly followed and rolled in and out of currents. Knives kept zooming passed them and Yuki thought they’d be perfectly fine since they were in the plane and Alfina was knocking them out of their path... but then Shiba screamed as one of the blades slapped across his right wing.

Alfina nearly threw herself out of her seat, arm outstretched to Ulf and his dragon.

“Shiba! Ulf you have to land!”

“Don’t worry about us! Go into the clouds!” Ulf shouted back, waving his arm toward the sea of white. His other hand pressed into the back of his dragons neck, probably guiding him through the pain. Yuki didn’t see the blood dripping down Ulf’s fingers.

Alfina had though, and her worry was obvious. Yuki dipped the plane into the curtain of mist, guards still chasing after them. 

It wasn’t too hard to lose them, Ulf knew his way around and as long as they stayed within a few feet of each other they seemed to be doing well.

When they finally found a place to land Yuki cut the engine. He nearly screamed as he ripped the safety belt off and jumped out of the plane, running straight toward the landing dragon and his rider.

“What was that, Ulf? I thought you said we’d be fine with you! We came this close to crashing, _again_!” he shouted, ready to yank the demi-human off his mount.

“That’s _enough_ Yuki!” Alfina’s voice was brittle, but he knew she meant business. He hurried back over and climbed up the ladder, hands around her hips as he hoisted her over the side railing and onto the ground. When Yuki turned he caught Ulf kneeling down in the grass, spreading a salve over Shiba’s wounds as the dragon rubbed his head into his riders shoulder, his face downcast. Suddenly Yuki felt a pang in his chest as Alfina held his hand and gave him a soft smile, nodding toward their friend when he finally stood and turned toward them.

“I…, she, Ulf, I’m sorry,” Yuki whispered, “It must’ve been a shock to be treated like that by your people.” He swallowed around his words. “That was barbaric of them to hurt Shiba, I shouldn’t have yelled at you.”

“No, you should have been safe with me and you weren’t. I deserved to get yelled at.” Ulf shook his head, “The Dragon King is in that fortress over there. I’ll take you to him. I promise.” Ulf turned back to Shiba and pressed his lips to the top of the dragons skull. “Stay here buddy, I’ll be right back.” 

They were going to get this done, and Ulf was going to help them do it even if his people tried to kill him. Yuki turned to get the bags and never noticed the way Alfina rushed to Ulf and wrapped him in a tight hug. She quickly healed the bloody gash he’d been hiding on the back of his arm. She gave Ulf a scolding look, then a pointed one to Yuki’s turned back, but returned to her natural smile by the time Yuki handed them their packs.


	13. Chapter 13

“I _told_ you she was a Communicator.” Ulf grumbled as he shoulder checked the nearest guard. The man snarled and lift his weapon, ready to strike. Alfina quickly put herself between the two of them and tugged Ulf further inside the gate. With her in the way the guard could do nothing, lest he anger Drak.

“Don’t let them get to you Ulf, they’re just jealous.” She whispered before tugging very gently on his ear. He grinned and leaned over, snapping his teeth near her fingers. “Here, Yuki, watch him for me.” When they were well away from the guards she let Yuki catch up and put Ulf’s hand in his.

Yuki spluttered. “We aren’t children, we are _grown adults_ who can take care of ourselves.” He didn’t let go of Ulf’s hand.

“Speak for yourself.” Ulf muttered before he began to walk down the path toward the large Guardian as it stretched.

Alfina didn’t run, but she made her way down the slope and stood at what Yuki assumed was a stage podium before. She bowed her head respectfully, and when she looked up at the Guardian she was smiling.

Ulf leaned into Yuki’s side. “Half your kill says that he’s going to be vague and cryptic,” he whispered.

“I’m not taking that bet,” Yuki whispered back. “I’d be more surprised if he just told us what we needed to know and then let us leave.”

Alfina’s voice cut off their snickering. “Guardian Drak, Keeper of Dragon Valley, I come to you, Alfina, Communicator of Arcriff, to seek your guidance and aid.”

“I know you.” Drak’s voice echoed around the canyon walls and Yuki gripped Ulf’s arm as the ground seemed to rumble with his voice. “I am sorry for the loss of Arcriff.” His head bowed. “Emelious overstepped himself in thinking he could control the power of Xorn. Although he may have harnessed it, he knows not what mess he has unleashed.” There was a bitterness to his voice that shook loose gravel down the walls.

Yuki shivered. “I thought only Communicators could understand Guardians.”

“Drak has always been different,” Ulf explained, “he learned our tongue for fun, but he took the loss of the Valley’s Communicator as a great tragedy and entered into a vow of silence. I guess seeing Alfina gave him hope again? I don’t know, Guardians are weird.” He shrugged.

“What is the power of Xorn?” Alfina asked, ignoring them. “What could my brother possibly want to do with it?” She watched the way Drak shook his head very slowly.

There was a silence then, broken by Drak’s deep sigh. “I have my suspicions, but I do not wish to give you incorrect assumptions made by a long old Guardian. You are still young, and time will give you every answer you need, you simply need to believe in it.”

“I could be winning such a bet right now.” Ulf grumbled.

“I do believe in the passage of time to gain knowledge, Drak. Thank you for taking _this_ time to speak with us.” She watched as Drak closed his eyes. “How can we protect this land?”

Drak’s attention turned to both Yuki and Ulf, his gaze heavy and assessing. “The three of you travel as one.” Drak said, seemingly amused. “I shall grant you a boon to bring three into one.”

\--

The air was full of humidity when they made camp, the fire around them crackling and popping with such a force that it echoed atop the cliff side. Today had been far too stressful not to camp the night away. 

Who... or _what_ was Xorn? The People of the Corridor, were they really the Bacculani like Ulf had suggested? This orb that Drak had ‘gifted them as a boon,’ was it really _all_ of his power? Wasn’t that dangerous? Couldn’t that kill him?

Yuki’s mind was starting to fill up with too many questions. One after the other they danced around his mind while he stared into the obsidian surface of the orb. What was he going to do... what were _any_ of them going to do?

“Yuki?” Ulf sat beside him on the log they’d overturned, the fur on his arms standing at attention before he rubbed it back down. “What’s wrong? You keep staring into the orb, are you seeing fire or something?” He tossed another few twigs onto the crackling embers in front of them.

“No, but why do you bring up fire? Don’t you get enough of that when you fight?” Yuki lowered the orb to his side.

“You’re one to talk, your swords on fire all the time.” Ulf muttered. He shivered suddenly, leaning into Yuki’s side and wrapping his tail around Yuki’s hip. The temptation to swat him away was there, but instead he leaned into Ulf’s warmth. Now sitting in a comfortable silence, Yuki put the orb in his bag and picked up the stick he'd found to tend the fire. He didn’t have much left to say really, neither of them seemed to. They simply sat in silence, relishing in the heat until Ulf yawned and stood up.

Yuki silently missed the warmth of the tail around his hip.

“Anyway, you and Alfina…” Ulf looked away and smiled. “You two have given me a reason to be here again, something I never thought possible. I sort of missed it,” his voice was nearly a whisper.

Yuki just shrugged and turned back to the fire. “It’s where you grew up, you’ll always be fond of it.” He thought of the small town he lived in, of his few friends and fewer prospects. “Doesn’t mean it’s home.”

“Yeah, home is with Shiba. Wherever he decides we settle, I’ll gladly take up space.” Ulf yawned again and stretched. He walked over to Shiba and curl up next to him as they faced away from the fire.

They really should get Ulf a tent if he was going to be sticking around. Yuki sighed and turned back to the fire, cupping his hands over his face. Over in the tent he could hear Alfina rolling around, restless even here with all the protections the Guardian had provided.

He needed to start getting decent sleep again.


	14. Chapter 14

The heat flying into the desert was, to put it simply, _unbelievable_. They'd just landed and Yuki was already sweating, tugging his gloves and goggles off to fan his face. Alfina whimpered as she pulled her hair off her shoulders and climbed out of the plane, running right up to Ulf with a whispered plea. He quickly helped her by tying the long pigtails into manageable buns so they no longer clung to her skin. In return she helped him find a white blanket to throw over Shiba’s back to try and keep the dragon from getting sunburn. Yuki refilled their water skins from the tank at the back of his plane. The walk into the village alone had seen Ulf shedding several layers.

In the center of the town though there was a large shrine that easily caught their attention, but before they could reach it they witnessed a group of people arguing loudly around the statue.

“I don’t want to listen to that, we need to get out of the sun.” Alfina said, fanning the back of her neck.

“Agreed, Ulf you need this way more than I do.” Yuki walked over and poured some of his water down the back of Ulf’s neck when prompted.

“Thank you, I’m exhausted.” Ulf muttered.

“You’re covered in fur.” Yuki countered with a smile.

“Not my fault I’m built for cold climates.” Ulf muttered before they followed Alfina into the nearest tent. While the shade was an improvement, the humidity was still stiffling. Yuki fought to pull off his own vest and Alfina and Ulf were quick to help him with the buckles.

“At this rate we’re going to be walking around naked.” Ulf whined.

“ _You_ are maybe.” Alfina said, aghast. “I’ve got a reputation to uphold.”

“How sad for you.” Ulf smirked.

“Quit teasing her.” Yuki rolled his eyes before he shoved his vest at Ulf’s chest. “Put that in your bag, then we’ll go further in and see what this tent is.”

Walking through the tents hallway they entered an even cooler portion of the shop, small fans spinning in the corners as a thin man stood behind a counter sharpening an axe. He looked up and nodded at them, a knowing smirk on his face.

“Never been to a desert before, have you?” There was a tease in his voice. Yuki eyed the white draping skirt he wore and the sheer top, the way he held the axe too easily. “Well, no need to worry. I’ve got lots of pretty trinkets and many more that are pretty and useful. Take a look around, shout if you need me.” He looked back down at the axe and continued going at the curved edge with the whetstone.

Ulf wasted no time in running up to one of the counters and dropping his bag at his feet. “Look at all this stuff, these boots are amazing!” he picked up a pair and Alfina laughed as he squinted at the leather work. She walked up to his right side and began looking at the other boots, Yuki heading to Ulf’s left.

“Ulf,” Alfina pointed at one of the displayed weapons on the back wall, “isn’t that like the weapon you use? Little more pointy?” The attendant was quick to put his axe down and scoop the flail off the wall. He set it down on the counter.

“Feel free to give it a spin, I guarantee fine quality.” He watched the way Ulf passed the boots to Alfina before he lifted the handle of the flail and tested the weight away from the counter. The chain was silent as it spun, the metal ball attached flashing in the candlelight. Yuki glanced over at Alfina who smirked at him. If Ulf didn’t buy this, Alfina was going to buy it _for_ him.

“I think I’m in love with this.” Ulf’s voice was a growl of delight. Yuki laughed, turning to look over the weapons up on their racks.

“Did you need any help deciding?” The shop keep asked, a knowing smirk on his face. Yuki shrugged and looked over at Alfina as she picked up a bracer. He turned back to the wall.

“Could I see that sword?” He pointed to the one with the blue tinted blade. “What element is it attached to?”

“Lightning.” The man said as he unbuckled the strap that kept the hilt to the stand, then passed the sword over. “Feel free to check the balance.” Yuki smirked and let the sword swing around once before he held his finger just above the hilt on the flat of the blade. The sword didn’t even sway.

“How much?”


	15. Chapter 15

Dahna stormed out of her own tent and Ulf ran after her, only to lose her in the crowd outside. Growling he kicked the dirt, clenching his fists and curling his claws into his palms. When Yuki and Alfina caught up to him, he looked ready to scream.

“Remember to breathe, you need to stay calm. We’re still strangers here.” Yuki reminded him, already regretting the heat.

“ _What’s_ her problem?” Ulf growled. “First she’s all, _’Welcome to our village, your coming was foretold,’_ ” his voice took on a nasally tone when he mocked Dahna, “then she tells us to just get out?” He flinched when Yuki reached out to touch his shoulder. “I can’t stand people like her.” He grumbled.

“We don’t know what she’s going through, but it’s clearly something.” Yuki said before looking around the village.

Alfina made a noise of discontent. “I _can’t_ go back to Arcriff. There’s... there’s nothing left to go back _to_.” She shook her head. “I don’t know what I’m supposed to do.” She seemed to shrink in on herself and Ulf crooned, turning away from Yuki to crowd her space.

“You stick with us.” Ulf whispered.

“He’s right,” Yuki smiled and reached out a hand to them both, which they took, “we’re in this for the long haul. The three of us.” He nodded toward one of the taller tents near the edge of the village. “Come on, let’s get a place to sleep for the night and think this over when our brains aren’t frying in our skulls.” They both agreed with him and made their way through the thinning crowd.

The tent was like many others, though much wider. The entrance was a short hallway covered in fabrics to block the wind and sand, and after that the tent had a flap that led through to the main room. Inside there stood tall fans suspended in the air by magic, boxes of what looked like perpetually forming ice propped open in front of them. The cool air that flowed around this portion of the tent made Yuki groan happily, and beside him Alfina snorted.

“Hmm? What?” He looked over to her and she quickly shook her head, cheeks flushed. The heat really must have been getting to her.

“I want a bath,” Ulf whined, “Alfina will you take a bath with me?”

Yuki nearly tripped over his own two feet. “No!” He hadn’t meant to shout, but his voice caught the attention of the attendant and Alfina hurried over to secure their rooms. “Ulf you can’t just _ask_ women to bathe with you!” Yuki hissed.

Ulf stared at him for a full minute before letting out a bark of a laugh. “Shit, I forget your human!” He reached out and slapped Yuki on the shoulder. “Your kind are so stupid about nudity.”

“She’s a lady and you should respect her!” Yuki’s voice was getting shrill.

“Uh huh, you’re just jealous I didn’t ask _you_ to get naked with me,” Ulf smirked, “you couldn’t handle me naked, honestly.” He turned to head back toward Alfina and stopped when Yuki grabbed his wrist.

“More like-I mean, more like _you_ couldn’t handle _me_ naked!” He snapped, feeling foolish as soon as it left his mouth.

“Obviously not, why do you think I asked to bathe with Alfina?” Ulf rolled his eyes and slipped out of Yuki’s grasp as he let him go in shock. By the time Yuki gathered his wits, Ulf was already at the front desk whispering to Alfina.

“What does that even _mean?_ ” He squeaked before he ran over to join them.

When he stumbled up, Alfina grinned at him. “I bought us two rooms and dinner, you and Ulf will have to share.” Her smile relaxed. “The bath house is full up right now, but later we can all clean up.” She turned bright eyes at Ulf. “Do you need help setting Shiba up for the night?”

Ulf smiled and nodded. “Yeah, I’d like that. Then I don’t have to think about Yuki being naked.” He held out his arm as Yuki squawked and flailed at him. Alfina took it and they both ducked away, Yuki chasing after them.

“Why do you two torment me so much!” He shouted.

“Because we love the look on your face!” Alfina shouted back, laughing bright and delighted as Ulf snorted and tugged her along.

Yuki tripped and nearly fell face first in the hallway, losing sight of Alfina and Ulf as they ran out of the tent. He covered his face with his hands and tried to catch his breath.

Fuck.

Later on the two returned to find Yuki laying face down in front of one of the fans. Dinner was called and they gathered their things and went into Yuki and Ulf’s room to eat. Their meal was full of fantastic food and meaningful conversation once the teasing from earlier had died down. Alfina and Ulf both apologized, although Yuki had promised them that he didn’t mind. They were just teasing after all, it wasn’t like they were… _actually_ flirting with him or anything… right? Two people couldn’t gang up on him to flirt with him… could they?

Nah. That was silly.


	16. Chapter 16

“You’re sure you’re done? We can always order dessert or something, you know?” Ulf asked as he laid another kebab on the plate between them.

Alfina nodded. “I’m positive, the only thing I want to do now is bathe and _sleep_.” She stretched out on the pillows across the floor and tried to fight back a yawn.

Yuki chuckled as he held open a basket. “You’ll need to take your hair down first.” Moving a few of the napkins, he helped Ulf load the plate inside. “Do you need help with that?”

Alfina shook her head no and began unravelling her hair as she slowly sat up. “It’s alright, if they get stuck I’ll ask Ulf to help.” At the mention of his name, Ulf chuckled.

Frowning, Yuki closed the basket. “Hey, how come you always ask him to help you with your hair and never me?” he asked as he hooked the basket on his arm.

“Do you know how to braid hair?” Ulf asked him as he stretched his arms over his head. “Or do twist buns? Maybe the best way to affix a hightail?” Yuki blinked at him in confusion.

“He’s never had to do any of those, of course he doesn’t know.” Alfina shook her head and stood up to stretch further. “Ulf knows how to braid hair, that’s why I ask him.”

Biting his lip, Yuki looked between them before standing up. “Maybe I’ll learn how to braid hair. Maybe I’ll get really good at it and you won’t even need Ulf’s help anymore, because I’ll be better at braids than he is.” Yuki muttered petulantly.

Ulf snorted. “You’re really cute.” He leaned forward, tail wagging behind him as he bent over the basket on Yuki’s arm. “I can teach you how to braid hair if you want.”

Despite his blush, Yuki nodded. “Yeah, sure.” He watched as Alfina picked up her bag and walked out of the room, no doubt to go get a bath. “We should… we should go bring this to Shiba.” He ran for the door, not caring if Ulf was following him or not.

Why did Ulf keep leaning in so close to him? And why did Ulf always smell so good?

\--

“So… what just happened?” Ulf asked as the three of them made their way back toward the Inn. “Besides Alfina’s bath being interrupted I mean.”

“Please don’t remind me, this bathrobe is soaked.” She whined as she lifted her hair off the back of the robe and squeezed it out. “I thought someone was in trouble.”

Yuki snorted. “She was singing.” He watched the way Alfina scowled at him. “What, you didn’t have to climb out of the water just to investigate someone who was singing.”

She poked him hard in the shoulder. “Oh, and why were _you_ out here then?”

“We were feeding Shiba.” Ulf said, deadpan. “The lake’s right there, within eye shot.” He swung his arm out between the animal tents and the lake.

Alfina looked rightly scolded and glanced away. “Still… it was a good thing I _did_ come out here, we learned some valuable information.”

“What was valuable about all of that nonsense?” Ulf asked, crossing his arms. “All we really learned was that Dahna has bad taste in men.” Yuki choked on a laugh, trying to cover it.

“I cannot _believe_ you two sometimes.” Alfina muttered, rubbing her temples.

“Well...” Yuki bit his lip, “Ulf kind of has a point. All we really learned was that Dahna’s ex fucked off and left her heartbroken. We can’t fix that, all we can do is pray she gets the closure she wants, or maybe grows to get over it.”

“Get _over_ it?” Alfina stopped dead in her tracks and Yuki quickly backpedaled.

“Not like that, you know I didn’t mean it like that!” He watched the way Alfina rolled her eyes and stormed off. “Fuck.” he rubbed at his own temples and cursed a few more times under his breath.

Ulf nudged him gently. “Hey, I knew what you meant.” He muttered. “Come on, let her sleep it off.” He took Yuki’s hand and led him slowly back to their shared room. “I’ll show you how to do a basic braid.”


	17. Chapter 17

As the next day dawned, Yuki woke up to sweltering temperatures and uncomfortably sticky sheets. He threw them off and grimaced, wiping sweat off his skin before scowling at the bedding. He’d stripped down to just his riding pants in the night, but now even that seemed to be too much. When the sun had dipped below the mountains yesterday, everything had cooled to a bearable degree, but now that it was back up Yuki wanted to bury himself in a bucket of ice.

His discomfort woke Ulf, who whined and pulled at his hair, yanking strands away from his neck. “This room smells rank.” Ulf muttered as he fumbled through the sheets for the leather thong he kept his hair tied up with.

“I didn’t want to start my day with a bath, but I think I will.” Yuki muttered as he grabbed his bag to hunt for breathable clothing. “You going to join me or sit in your own funk?”

“Join you.” Ulf stripped down to just the shorts he wore under his riding pants and stood up. He stretched, his tail curling as much as his fingers did when they reached for the ceiling. Yuki swallowed and had to pry his gaze away from the sweat rolling down Ulf’s chest and belly. Now was not the time. They had a mission to focus on.

As they walked into the hallway, they saw Alfina brushing past a tent flap to head into the dining room. Exchanging glances, they followed after her but stayed hovered at the door.

Alfina had her hair completely tied up, several braids tucked together and pinned in place with what looked like ornamental Communicator pins. She was wearing her skirt and top, but had left out her leggings. They were probably far too hot to wear out here.

“Hey Alfina.” Ulf called, giving away their position. She turned and smiled, eyes rolling at them both. “We’re headed to get a bath, don’t eat all the food without us.” He waved and turned away from the tent flap.

“I couldn’t if I tried.” She called back with a laugh. Her attention switched to Yuki and her smile softened. “I’ll get our breakfast and set it up near one of the fans, you two go clean up.”

Yuki nodded, turning away to rush after Ulf. He paused, turning back to ask Alfina something, but stopped dead in his tracks. Her back was facing him as she bent over one of the tables spread out with food, one leg slightly off the floor. His cheeks felt even more flushed than they had when he’d woken up as he saw the bare strip of her back and thighs. Ulf stopped to let Yuki catch up and raised an eyebrow by the time he finally did.

“What’s wrong, you look like you might get sick.” Ulf’s ears lowered. “If you barf in the bath I’ll strangle you.”

“I’m not going to get sick, stop.” Yuki gave Ulf’s shoulder a small shove. “I just… did you not… notice?” He looked at his feet while Ulf opened the tent flap for the bathhouse.

“Notice what?” Ulf asked before he shucked his shorts off. Yuki turned away and stripped, quickly dunking himself into one of the tubs so he knees where pulled up to his chest.

“Alfina.” He waved his hands at his chest. “She wasn’t… wearing that thing she always wears, the black one.”

“… black thing, wait… do you mean… her _bra_?” Ulf let out a loud laugh as he dropped into a bath nearby. Yuki had to pretend he hadn’t seen anything.

“That thing is not a bra, it doesn’t even have straps.” Yuki muttered as he reached for his bag to grab a soap bar.

“I cannot _wait_ to tell her you didn’t know what a bra was.” Ulf grinned and leaned over the edge of the tub. “Holy shit, do you not know what panties are either?”

“Ulf!” Yuki threw a rag at him. “I know what they are, I just don’t believe what she wears is a bra, it’s… it’s meant to work like a bra but I think it’s called something else.” He sunk further into the tub.

Ulf pealed the rag off his shoulder. “Yes, it’s also called a brassiere.” Ulf teased. “Bra’s can be strapless, hell they can have like… _five_ straps.” He shrugged and sat down, already scrubbing his skin off with the rag.

“I hate you.” Yuki decided.

“Is that why you keep staring at my ass when you think I’m not looking?” Ulf muttered. Yuki stared at him and caught him smirking. “What, I didn’t say anything.”

“Let’s just hurry up and get through breakfast.” Yuki picked up one of the nearby buckets and filled it, then dunked it over his head. The water still had ice shavings in it.

\--

Despite his teasing, Ulf didn’t bring up Yuki’s mention of Alfina’s clothes when they had breakfast. In fact he was practically civil the entire morning, if Yuki didn’t count the fact that Ulf kept leaning against his side and rubbing his cheek against him. After the fourth time, Alfina had crawled over to put the back of her wrist against Ulf’s forehead.

“Do you need more sleep?” Alfina asked, a small bit of concern creeping into her voice.

“No,” Yuki grumbled, “he’s just getting back at me for throwing something at him in the bath.” He crossed his arms after putting his plate down.

Alfina blinked at them both and sat up straighter. “ _Why_ were you throwing things at Ulf?” Her voice edged toward dangerous. Yuki swallowed, ready to attempt a back peddle.

“It’s alright,” Ulf shrugged, “it was just a rag and, _honestly_ , I started it.” Ulf turned and rubbed his cheek against Yuki’s shoulder.

“One day you two will learn how to settle things like normal people.” She half scolded, but a smile crept onto her face. “Come here, your hair is a mess.” She pat both her hands on her thighs and Ulf rolled his eyes before crawling over and sitting in front of her.

“You should take notes Yuki, this is how you woo me.” Ulf said, all prim and proper.

“What, treat you like a pet?” Yuki asked with a smirk.

“I don’t treat Ulf like a pet.” Alfina whined as she picked up her hairbrush.

“You kind of do,” Ulf said with a laugh, “not that I mind. I like it.” He grinned up at her and laughed harder when she swatted his shoulder with her brush. “Yuki she’s so mean to me.” Ulf grinned when Yuki rolled his eyes.

“Let me see the hairbrush, I want to smack him too.” He crawled over and reached out, laughing when Alfina giggled and backed up. With his weight no longer supported by Alfina’s knees, Ulf went tumbling backwards. His arms reached out, pulling Yuki down on top of him with a grunt. Yuki pushed up to his elbows, staring down at Ulf who was grinning below him. “Rude.”

“Dog pile.” Alfina said primly before she sat down on Yuki’s back. He let out a huffed breath and nearly dropped, but he kept himself up by his elbows. “Now, maybe you two will stop acting like children?”

“Not a chance.” Ulf said proudly before he leaned up and dragged his tongue across Yuki’s cheek. Yuki shouted and rolled to the side, sending Alfina flat onto the pillows in a peel of laughter. 

“You are so gross!” But Yuki laughed as he scrubbed at his cheek. Alfina’s legs were draped over his hip, and she used her foot to prod Ulf in the side.

“Your hair looks even worse now.” She said through her laughter.

“And who’s fault is that?” Ulf asked through his grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tfw you conspire to flirt with someone and that someone is an idiot.


End file.
